In a Dimension of Heroes and Villains
by Ybarra87
Summary: Marco had just got done watching the Soulrise with Kelly yet his talk with Tad was still bothering him. Deciding to go to a place where no one knew him, he ended up right in a dimension where heroes and villains live. This is just a one shot. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE or OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes.


**This was something that was sitting in my head for a while and decided to write. This is just a one shot since I wouldn't know where exactly to take this but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Marco had just got done watching the Soulrise with Kelly however his conversation with Tad was still haunting him. The reason he came to Mewni was because of Star and his feelings for her. Granted it was all just confusing for him, he just wanted to get away for a little bit. Go to a place were no one knew him suddenly it hit him. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his dimensional scissors. The ones that he spent sixteen years earning them from Hekapoo. With them he could go anywhere and right now he could really use some new scenery. Now he wasn't planning on running away but he needed some time to himself and hoped it would help him. He then started to open a portal making sure it wasn't one to Hekapoo's dimension since she was probably busy and didn't want to bother her. As soon as it was opened he walked into it closing it on the other side while not knowing what world he was in.

When Marco was out of the portal he closed it immediately without seeing where he was. He noticed that he was in front of some kind of plaza and then saw a sign. "Lakewood Plaza Turbo." He said as he then noticed all the people walking around. He saw that he wasn't in a world like Earth or Mewni as monsters and humans walked around without any hate or tension in the air. "Star would love to hear about this place." He said as he then frowned. "I came because I need to get my mind off of her for a little bit." He then shook his head helping himself stay focus on why he was there to just forget for a little bit. He then noticed a store where a bunch of people were walking into. "Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega. That place seems interesting." He said as he walked into the store.

As Marco walked in he was greeted by a small boy. "Hey there! My name is K.O." He said as he then asked. "How can I help you?"

Marco just looked at him and smiled. "Hey there K.O. My name is Marco." He said. "I was wondering what this place is could you tell me?"

"You're not from around here are you?" K.O. asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just someone passing through and just curious what this place is." Marco replied.

"Oh, okay!" K.O. said casually as he gave a smile. "Well this place is where heroes come for food, supplies, and other stuff."

Marco just looked at the stuff in the store getting a good idea what kind of store it was. "So this is basically a convenience store." He said to himself. Marco then turned towards K.O. "Is it okay if I take a look around?"

"Sure!" K.O. answered as Marco walked away to look around and K.O. went back to work.

Marco took one last look at K.O. who was talking to his coworkers and gave a small smile. "That kid is definitely a good one. I'm glad he won't have to face the issues I have until a few years from now." He said to himself as he began to look around. As he looked at the inventory he noticed how some of the weapons they had there were a lot better than the ones they had at Quest Buy, not to mention it was a lot more organize and in order. As he continued looking around he had no idea he was about to experience what usually happens at the plaza on a daily basis.

MEANWHILE IN THE BUSHES OUTSIDE THE BODEGA

Darrell, Ernesto, Shannon, Raymond, Jethro, and Mikayla were currently hiding in the bushes outside of the bodega watching people enter and exit from the store planning how they should attack it.

"I say we start with the bodega." Darrell suggested.

"No I think we should start with the parking lot by destroying cars." Raymond said.

"I think we should focus on making Dad proud by attacking K.O. first." Shannon said as she touched a green star shape diamond necklace she was wearing.

The robots just argued with what to attack first except for Ernesto who was looking at the necklace. "Where did you get that necklace Shannon?" He asked.

Shannon hearing that broke out of the argument and held it up. "Oh this? It's nothing really special. Dad happen to get it for me after he found out about me taking over everyone's pow cards and corrupting the pow card server." She said gleefully.

The other robots just stared at her in envy. "That's not fair!" Darrell shouted. "I got Dad fired taking control of it in the process and I didn't get a thing!"

"Well to be fair you did get Dad fired and launched into the sun." Ernesto stated.

"Yes, in fact the only reason he is back in charge now is because Dad's friend Professor Venomous manage to buy control of the company back from the investors and gave control of the company back to him." Raymond said. "The only bad thing is that we have to keep an eye on Fink."

"Let's stop talking about me getting Dad fired and focus on what we can do to make Dad reward me!" Darrell shouted causing the other robots to stare at him angrily.

"And why should he reward you?" Raymond asked.

"Because I'm going to do something that will get Dad to reward me." Darrell answered. "I'm going to capture K.O. and give him to Dad so he can destroy him!"

"Well not if I catch him first!" Shannon yelled. Just then K.O. walked out of the store with Marco, seeing this she then yelled out. "The first one to catch K.O. and hand him to Dad wins!" She then ran towards K.O. with the rest of the Boxmore robots chasing after her.

BACK WITH MARCO

After looking around for a few minutes Marco decided that it was time for him to return to Mewni. While he did see a few items he was interested in, he did not know what the currency of this dimension was and didn't want to go through the same experience he went through on Pixtopia.

As he went to the exit, K.O. stopped him. "Are you leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am K.O." Marco replied.

"But you didn't buy anything." K.O. pointed out.

"Well I was just passing through and wanted to know what your store had." Marco answered carefully not wanting to upset the store owner if he was around somewhere. "I was just curious that's all."

K.O. just stared at Marco for a few seconds and then gave a big smile. "Okay!" He shouted.

Marco then exited the store only to be followed by K.O. "Uh, why are you following me K.O.?" Marco asked.

"Well I was just curious about where you came from, that all." K.O. replied.

"Well I come from somewhere that's not very easy to get to, in fact it was very hard for me to get here." Marco replied. In a way he was telling K.O. the truth since it wasn't easy to earn his dimensional scissors.

K.O.'s eyes just grew wide with awe. "Wow you must be one powerful hero." He said.

"I'm not really a hero K.O." Marco said.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm a squire."

"Squire?" K.O. asked confused since he has never heard of a squire before.

"It's basically a knight in training. In other words I'm training to become a knight." Marco told him.

K.O. was about to ask Marco another question, when all of a sudden a pair of orange hands grabbed him. "Got him!" A female voice said.

"Shannon?!" K.O. shouted. "Why are you grabbing me?"

"Well, I plan on capturing you and then giving you to Dad so he can finally destroy you and he can reward me." She replied.

Marco just looked at the situation in front of him. He could instantly tell that this was probably daily occurrence and K.O. was used to this however he did not feel comfortable walking away knowing he could of helped. "Hey! Let him go!" He shouted.

Shannon just looked at Marco and laughed. "I don't know who you are but what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" She asked.

Marco just stared at Shannon giving her a serious look that spooked her causing her to blink for a second only to see Marco right in front of her. Before she could process or say anything Marco kicked her in the stomach causing her to let go of K.O. Marco caught him and set him down. "Go back inside." He said but before K.O. could say or do anything he was immediately tied up by some rope belonging to Darrell.

"Gotcha!" Darrell shouted as he pulled the tied up K.O. towards him. "I'm definitely going to be rewarded by Dad after this!"

"Not if I can help it!" Marco yelled out as he jumped towards Darrell giving him a karate kick in the face also causing him to let go of the rope he was holding. This gave K.O. who was still tied up a chance to run back inside but he wanted to see what Marco could do so he decided to hide from a distance and watch.

The Boxmore robots thinking that K.O. got away just looked at Marco in anger. "How dare you stop us from kidnapping K.O. and handing him to our father so he can destroy him!" Raymond shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm just someone passing through." Marco replied.

"Well now you're someone we're going to destroy!" Darrell shouted as his arm turned into a laser cannon aiming it a Marco.

Seeing this Marco quickly ran towards Darrell and karate chopped his arm off. "Sorry but I'm not going to give you a chance to hit someone with your cannon." Marco said as he punched Darrel in the face knocking him down.

Shannon then came running at Marco with her buzz-saws on both her feet and hands. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" She screamed out as she tried cutting him with her buzz saws.

Marco just saw her coming at him at what she probably considered her top speed however for Marco this wasn't top speed to him. He spent sixteen years chasing Hekapoo clones and they ran beyond what he considered top speed. To him it was like looking at a snail run if they could run. He began dodging her swipes at him like they were nothing. "Lady I suggest you stop since you not going to hit me." He said.

Shannon just let out a furious scream. "Why can't I hit you?!" She roared out as she tried to hit him.

Marco just quickly side stepped her making sure to quickly grab the arm she was trying to cut him with and used it to cut off the arm she wasn't using. "The reason why you can't hit me is because you're not fast enough to catch me." He said as he then kicked her in the stomach again knocking her down. Marco wanted this fight to end quickly so he began looking for something he could use to his advantage. It was then he noticed Raymond coming at him with a hockey stick and saw his chance to end this fight once and for all.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Raymond yelled out as he tried to hit Marco with his hockey stick only for Marco to dodge the strike and hit Raymond in the chest with his palm causing him to loosen his grip on his hockey stick and take it away from him. Raymond grew furious as he saw Marco holding his hockey stick. "That's mine! Give it back!" He shouted.

Marco just gave a small smirk and said. "Nah, I don't think so."

Raymond just grew angrier hearing that and tried to grab it back. "Give it back! I want it back!" He shouted only for Marco to move away from him quickly. Getting upset that his hockey stick was being kept away from him, Raymond whined out. "Give it to me! Let me have it!"

Marco just gave a mischievous smirk hearing Raymond say that. "You want me to let you have it?" He asked.

Raymond just nodded his head and shouted. "Yes, let me have it!"

"Well you did ask for it." Marco replied with a smirk as he took the hockey stick and swung it right in Raymond's chest. "There I let you have it." He said.

Raymond just gave a shocked look as his hockey stick stuck out of his chest. "I walked right into this one didn't I?" He asked.

Marco just gave a small smile and said. "Yes. Yes, you did." He then grabbed the hockey stick tearing it out of Raymond's chest. Raymond having suffered serious damage instantly exploded. As Marco gripped the hockey stick in his hands he immediately swung it behind him slicing down Mikayla who was about to launch a sneak attack on him causing her to explode. Marco just looked at the remaining robots left and signaled them to come at him with his finger.

Ernesto transformed himself into a ball as began rolling at Marco as Shannon and Darrell were reattaching their arms that were cut off. Seeing this a plan instantly formed in Marco's head. As Ernesto got close to running over him, Marco immediately jumped as high as he could making sure to land on Ernesto. Before Ernesto could realize what Marco had done, Marco jumped again making sure it was as high as he could like last time while holding the hockey stick. As he started to fall towards the ground at a fast speed he held onto the hockey stick as hard as he could and began to swing it back. When he hit the ground it was right in front of Darrell and Shannon who had managed to reattach their arms successfully but before they could do anything Marco swung the hockey stick towards them as hard and fast as he could creating a powerful wave of wind and energy that completely destroyed them and the hockey stick.

That left Ernesto who felt completely confident since Raymond's hockey stick was destroyed. "Well seeing how you have no weapons left, it's not going to be hard for me to destroy you." He said. Marco just stared at Ernesto while giving him an unimpressed look and simply pulled back his right fist and punched it right into his chest. Luckily Ernesto was built so wide that the punch didn't hit anything important however he was now scared since he was suppose to have unbreakable armor yet Marco had manage to put a giant hole in it. Ernesto then saw he had one option left. "Well I better be going now!" He shouted as he then ran off.

Marco just looked at Ernesto running as fast as he could only to be pulled away by another voice. "I am Jethro!" Marco looked to see it was Jethro rolling slowly towards him. He gave a small smile as he got right in front of Jethro and kicked him as hard as he could sending him flying and hitting Ernesto causing them both to explode.

Marco just gave out a small chuckle as he went towards the bodega intending to check on K.O. only to be surprised when K.O. jumped out from a corner. "That was awesome!" He shouted. Marco seeing K.O. was still tied up immediately untied him while K.O. talked about sticking around to watch the fight.

As K.O. began to go on about how Marco won the battle, Marco noticed something sparking among the robot parts and picked it up. He saw that it was a green star shape diamond necklace. He knew it was probably very important to someone and placed it in his pocket with the intent of turning it into the lost and found provided the plaza had one. Marco then noticed that K.O. was about done describing how awesome he was in the fight and was probably going to ask some questions only for Carol and Mr. Gar to show up since they heard the noise from the fight and came to check it out.

"K.O. sweetie are you okay?" Carol asked as she inspected her son for bruises.

"Oh, I'm fine Mom, Marco here saved me from being kidnapped by Boxman's robots." K.O. said.

"Why were they trying to kidnap you?" Mr. Gar asked.

"They were trying to kidnap me so they could take me to Lord Boxman and he can destroy me. They said something about getting a reward." K.O. said.

Carol just looked at Marco for a few seconds and then back at her son. "And you're saying this young man helped you?" She asked.

"Yeah, he did!" K.O. shouted as he began to tell them exactly how Marco won the battle and without the Boxmore robots laying one scratch on him. As K.O. went on about how awesome the fight was Carol and Mr. Gar just kept their eyes on Marco trying to figure him out. Marco just gave a sigh since he knew they had questions and as much as he wants to keep why he's there a secret, he knew he had to tell them the truth.

As K.O. finished with his story, Mr. Gar approached Marco. "You're not from around here are you?" He asked.

"No sir, I'm not." Marco answered. "I'm just passing through however I am willing to answer any questions you have in private."

Mr. Gar just looked at Carol who nodded and then at K.O. "K.O. go back to the bodega and do some work." He said.

"Okay!" K.O. said as he then ran into the bodega.

As soon as K.O. was gone, Carol walked towards Marco. "Thank you for saving my son." She said. "Now why don't we have this conversation in my dojo." Marco just nodded and followed her to her dojo.

LITTLE BIT LATER AT FITNESS DOJO

As Marco took a seat inside the dojo, Carol just looked at him and gave a small smile. "Let's start with where your from." She said.

"Would you like to know where I'm from or where I'm currently staying at?" Marco asked.

"Let's start with where your from." Carol said politely.

"Well I'm from Echo Creek, it's a small town on Earth." He replied.

Mr. Gar let out a growl. "I never heard of it." He said in a serious tone as he then shouted. "Plus you make it sound like your from another planet since this is Earth!"

Marco just gave a shocked look. He never knew that there were other dimensions of Earth than his own. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said.

Carol just looked at Mr. Gar. "Calm down Gene." She said.

"Oh, sorry Carol." He said as he calmed down.

Carol then looked back at Marco. "Alright, now why don't you tell us where you're currently staying." She said.

"The Kingdom of Mewni." Marco replied.

Mr. Gar just grabbed Marco by his hoodie and lifted him up. "Alright now I know you're making this up because there's no place called Mewni on this planet!" He shouted.

"That's because it's in another dimension." Marco said calmly while looking Mr. Gar in the eyes.

"You expect me to believe you're from another dimension!" He roared out.

Carol who was getting upset looked at Mr. Gar. "Gene put him down right now!" She yelled out. Mr. Gar immediately put Marco down as Carol looked at the young boy. "Now tell us more." She said.

"You can't honestly believe he is from another dimension can you?!" Mr. Gar shouted out.

"Gene, don't you remember Doctor Greyman telling us about the possibilities of other dimensions including the ones that might include multiple versions of Earth?" She asked.

"Barely." Mr. Gar replied.

"Now I'm not ruling anything out. I just want to know everything before I do anything." She said as she looked back at Marco. "Now why don't you show us how you got here."

Marco just gave a sigh as he reached into his hoodie pocket. "I really shouldn't be showing you this but I know I get the feeling it would be better to be honest with you than to lie." He said as he pulled out his scissors. "These are dimensional scissors, I use these to go to different dimensions."

"How do they work?" Carol asked.

"You just open them up and cut into the air. That opens a portal that will take you anywhere including different dimensions." Marco answered.

Mr. Gar quickly grabbed the scissors out of Marco's hands. "You expect us to believe that a pair of scissors can take you to different places?!" He shouted as he held them up in the air and used them expecting nothing to happen only to be shocked when a portal opened up.

Carol and Mr. Gar just looked at the portal in front of them not knowing what to think. Curious they both stuck their heads in to see a giant sloth stocking bottles of liquid dragon bait. "Uh, what's going on?" Carol asked spooking the sloth into knocking the bottles over and breaking causing their contents to cover him.

Soon dragons appeared and began attacking the sloth. Carol and Mr. Gar were about to help only for the sloth to yell out. "Don't help me! I get worker's comp for this!" As the dragons continued attacking him Carol and Mr. Gar took their heads out of the portal and looked at Marco who was just standing next to them. He immediately took his scissors out of Mr. Gar's hands and closed the portal.

Marco just gave Carol and Mr. Gar a moment to take in what they had just witnessed. When they got themselves together Carol just looked at Marco. "I take it there's a story about how you came across these scissors. Could you tell us that story?" She asked.

Marco gave a small chuckle and said. "Would you believe it all started with me meeting a girl?" He then began to fill them in on his life and how it was before Star showed up at his school changing his ordinary life into something exciting. He filled them in on all the adventures he had with her making sure to mention how he acquired his scissors but left out how long it took for him to get them. Eventually he got to how Star left and how he felt on about her including how confusing it was for him. How he could never adjust back to his normal life after meeting her and decided to follow her to Mewni eventually getting up to the events that had happened.

Carol and Mr. Gar had just listened to Marco's story and when he was done they had come to the conclusion that he was just a teenage boy dealing with a lot of problems. They could see that he was something special with after hearing about what he went through and also hearing K.O. tell them about how he handled the Boxmore robots. They knew that he wasn't a threat to K.O. or anyone at the plaza now.

"Thank you for telling us the truth." Carol said.

"You believe me?"

"You seem like an honest kid and I can tell you were raised right." Carol replied.

"You were just worried that I was a stranger trying to hurt your son, am I right?"

"Yeah." Carol answered. "You see there was an instant involving my son and a stranger. It wasn't a good one." Carol went on to explain the events involving Shadowy Figure and K.O.

Marco just listened carefully as she told him what happened and when she was done he decided to tell her what he thought. "To be honest, this guy sounds a lot like the person who tried to destroy Star and her kingdom, Toffee." He said getting Carol and Mr. Gar's attention. "Toffee was a skillful manipulator, in fact none of us saw him coming or what his main goal was until it was too late. In fact he probably would have won if it wasn't for Star surviving his attempt at destroying her."

"It sounds like you have a theory about this guy, care to tell us?" Mr. Gar asked.

"This guy sounds like he has a plan in the works and whatever it is it's not good. Since you don't know who he is or what is goal is, the only thing you can do is prepare yourselves for what may come." Marco replied.

Carol and Mr. Gar took a few seconds to process the answer Marco gave them. They knew he was right but they weren't going to worry K.O. and his friends about it. They thanked Marco for helping K.O. and his advice as well as inviting him to come back whenever he needed to. Carol even offered Marco the use of her dojo if he ever needed to let off some steam. Marco thanked her for the offer and accepted it then walked out of the dojo with Mr. Gar. As they walked out of the dojo, it was then they noticed someone on the parking lot going through the robot parts on the ground. It was Shannon.

"Where is it? I know it has to be here!" She shouted as she looked through the broken parts.

Mr. Gar thinking that it was another stupid attack attempt yelled out at her. "What are you doing here?!" He screamed out. "Get out of here now before I break you into pieces!"

Shannon just glared at Mr. Gar and yelled out. "I'm not here to attack the plaza! I'm looking for something so let me find it and I'll leave right away!"

Mr. Gar didn't trust a word coming out of her mouth and was about to attack her only to be stopped by Marco who just approached her. "You're looking for something you lost right?" He asked.

Shannon just looked at Marco glaring at him angrily since he was the one who caused her to lose it. "Yeah and it's because of you I lost it!" She screamed out.

"Well you can stop looking." He said as he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out her diamond necklace. "I believe this belongs to you." He said as he placed it in her hands.

Shannon just stared at Marco confused by what he just did. She didn't know what to think so she decided to scream at him for no reason. "You had it?! That must mean you were trying to keep it from me! Right?!"

Marco just looked at her keeping a calm look on his face. "No I noticed it after the fight and realize it how important it looked and someone must of lost it. I knew it was valuable so I was planning on turning it to the lost and found but since it was you who lost it I'm returning it to you." He said.

Shannon looked at Marco in confusion since everything he just said made her feel weird and what was worse was that she felt her cheeks heating up. "You don't make any sense for a hero!" She shouted. "Did it even occur to you that I might of stolen it?!"

"No." Marco replied. "From the way you were looking around for it I could see that it was very important to you. If you had stolen it then you could of stolen another but since you were looking for it, it makes me think that it has a lot of sentimental value to you. I think someone important gave it to you but that's just my opinion."

Shannon immediately got flustered at everything Marco had said since he had gotten it all right. She started to feel real funny as she looked at him as her cheeks turned red. "What do you know?!" She yelled out hoping to get rid of what she was feeling.

"What I do know is that if that necklace is very important to you then you should keep it safe and away from the battles you get into. In fact you should only wear it when you're not planning on attacking anyone, that way you won't lose it." Marco said.

Shannon continued to feel funny even more after he had said that. She knew how right he was, not that she would admit it but she wanted this funny feeling to go away. She then decided to do what she thought was best. "Well I didn't ask for your opinion, you nerd!" She yelled out. "In fact I'll do whatever I want because I can and you can't stop me! In fact the next time you're here I'll make you pay! Later you loser!" She shouted as she ran back to Boxmore.

Marco just stood there with a confused look on his face. "I don't what happened." He said as he then thought how much Shannon was similar to Higgs. He then turned to Mr. Gar saying good bye and went back to Mewni.

After that Marco had made several visits to the plaza just to blow off steam and relax. He had became friends with several people over his visits there including Enid and Rad, even though they found out about is obsession of organizing things and tried to trick him into doing their work something that Mr. Gar found out about and paid Marco for their hours since he did their work which caused them not to pull it again.

Marco enjoyed the visits he made there and even participate in the fights against Boxmore. He even met Lord Boxman and could of swore he was looking at a different version of Ludo due to his obsession with attacking the plaza but he considered him more of a threat than Ludo when he heard about the huge incident where he almost destroyed the plaza only to be stopped by K.O. and then got fired into the sun. Marco even had a few spars with a few heroes like Red Action, Enid, Rad, and Elodie. Marco even helped bandaged up Shy Ninja after a battle she had with Vormulax where she got injured but not too bad.

As time went by for Marco he made more trips to the plaza right after Hekapoo confronted him for lying to her telling him she no longer wanted to work with him. It had hurt Marco that the person he considered to be his oldest friend said that but he understood since he had lied to her. It had left him very upset so he began visiting the plaza or more specifically the dojo a lot than he usually did. Carol saw Marco was going through something and decided to talk to him about it. She got him to open up about what happened and just listened as he told her everything. Now Carol knew there was more to the story about what Marco went through to get his scissors but she had never expected it took him sixteen years to earn them in Hekapoo's dimension. She could tell from the story that Hekapoo was trying to make him quit but didn't expect him to succeed so it must of made on heck of an impression on her if she had Marco helping her. After hearing his story she just told Marco to give Hekapoo time to accept what he did. She had a good feeling that she would forgive Marco within time. Marco thanked Carol for her advice and left making it a while before he came back the next time Marco came back to the plaza, he happen to catch the attention of a certain -20 villain.

Marco had just come out of a portal from Mewni to the plaza. Star was busy doing princess things for the day leaving him to have the day to himself and he decided to spend it in the plaza. As he hung out in the bodega an earthquake filled the entire plaza followed by another one. Everyone went outside to see what was going on as each quake got stronger and were shocked at seeing the Boxmore robots on top of giant Mikayla.

"Well if it isn't the plaza losers." Darrell said tauntingly as he let out an evil cackle.

Shannon spotted Marco in the crowd and added. "Along with their big nerd."

"Why does she always call me that?" Marco asked himself.

"What did you do to Mikayla?" K.O. asked.

"Yeah, what's going on with her? Is this like a Mega Mikayla?" Rad asked.

"No, this Mikayla is something very unique." Raymond said.

"This is Mikaylazilla!" The robots shouted together as Mikaylazilla gave out a mighty hiss.

As the people of the plaza tried to think of what to do against this Mikayla since she more than likely had enough power to destroy the plaza, Marco decided to ask a certain question. "So who was the one who came up with this great idea?" He asked.

"Well, I was of course!" Darrell boasted.

"Oh no you didn't! It was me!" Shannon yelled out.

"No me!" Raymond shouted.

"No, I believe it was me." Ernesto said.

Just then Fink came running out to the robots. "You dumb robots, I was the one who came up with it!" She screamed.

Darrell just looked at Fink. "Fink, you're just a little girl not to mention organic. Stay out of the robot conversation." He said.

Fink just tore off Darrell arm and hit him with it. "I was the one to came up with it since I was watching a giant monster movie that gave me the idea!" She yelled out.

"We were watching it too!" Darrell yelled as he reattached his arm.

"Oh please, you and the other robots were hiding in a corner waiting for it to be over. In fact Mikayla was the only one who wasn't afraid and loved it. She even reenacted the scenes of the monster destroying the city which gave me the idea." Fink replied. The robots and Fink suddenly got into a huge fight over whose idea it was.

As Fink and the robots were fighting Marco was coming up with a plan to stop Mikaylazilla. "Okay, I bought us some time to come up with a plan to stop them and I think I have one." He said.

"What's the plan Marco?" K.O. asked.

"Well K.O. Mikayla is basically a cat right?" Marco asked.

"Yeah she is." K.O. replied.

"Well we're going to use that against her." Marco said as he looked at Dendy who happened to be there. "Dendy, K.O. told me that you made improvements to Rad's van right?"

"Affirmative." Dendy replied.

"Well do you think that you could do something to make it look like a mouse?" Marco asked.

Dendy gave a small smile and nod. "Yes, I can. It shouldn't take to long." She said as she ran towards Rad's van.

"Hey what does my van have to do with the plan?" Rad asked.

"Simple, we're going to have your van look like a giant mouse and have Mikayla chase it." Marco responded.

Rad just gave a shocked look. "I'm not putting my van in danger!" He yelled.

"Relax Rad, your van is not going to be the only vehicle she's chasing." Marco replied calming Rad down a little.

"What do you mean?" K.O. asked.

"K.O. what do cats like to eat?"

"I think fish." K.O. replied.

Red Action who was currently spending time with Enid immediately saw where Marco was going with this. "Oh no!" She shouted. "I am not using my tank to draw that giant cat away!"

Marco just looked at Red Action. "Well Red, you got two choices." He said. "You can either help us protect the plaza by leading Mikayla away from it or you can let her destroy the plaza causing you to no longer have a place to hang out at. Your choice." Red Action knew Marco had her and immediately agreed. "Okay now that we have that settled we need to find a good place to destroy that Mikayla so we don't have to face it again. I think a place abandoned far away from people."

"There's some grass land that's far away from the plaza that you could destroy her at." Mr. Gar replied.

"Good then we'll use that." Marco replied. "I'm also going to need a sword."

"Go ahead and grab what you need." Mr. Gar replied as Marco ran into the bodega grabbing a sword that had caught his eye. When he got back he told them that informed them what the plan was and how they were going to stop Mikaylazilla. They then split into two teams. The first team was Red Action, Enid, and K.O. inside the Angler Tank while the second team was Rad, Dendy, and Marco inside Rad's van.

As the robots and Fink continued screaming at each other over whose idea it was for Mikaylazilla, Marco gave out a loud whistle getting everyone's attention. "Hey Mikayla! Look at the mouse and flying red fish!" He yelled out. Mikayla looked at Rad's van that was looked like a mouse and the Angler Tank. Her eyes were immediately fixated on them. "Okay go!" Marco yelled out as Rad and Red Action drove their vehicles as fast as they could causing Mikayla to start running after them.

As Mikaylazilla began to run after them, the robots and Fink started shouting. "What is Mikayla doing?!" Darrell shouted.

"She's going after Radicles' van since it looks like a mouse!" Shannon replied.

"Well, why is she chasing it? I mean she doesn't chase Fink!" Darrell replied.

Fink just gave an offended look and jumped up smacking Darrell behind the head. "I'm part rat, you moron!" She screamed out.

"So what's the difference?" Raymond asked.

"The difference is that Mikayla knows the difference even if you idiots don't!" Shannon yelled back.

Fink just rolled her eyes. "Boys am I right?" She said.

"Tell me about it." Shannon replied. "Just be grateful they're not your brothers."

As soon as they had led Mikayla far away from and into the grass land, they knew it was time for them to kick in the next step of their plan: destroying Mikaylazilla. Marco immediately signaled Rad and Red Action to get their vehicles to start flying. Once in the air Marco opened the van's backdoor and climbed on top of the van with his sword in hand. Marco's first step into stopping Mikaylazilla was attacking the bottom of her stomach with Dendy giving him instructions on where to cut first.

However they didn't count on Fink coming up with the idea of placing cannons on top of Mikaylazilla. The reason for her doing this was that she wanted to blow up stuff while Mikayla destroyed the plaza.

As Fink and the robots tried to hit the heroes with their cannons, Marco jumped from Rad's van and on to one of Mikayla's leg while making sure to create a huge cut on her stomach. "Focus on taking out the cannons! I'll handle this part! Go!" Marco shouted as Rad and Red Action flew towards the top. Marco then began to slash apart certain wires attached to her leg that began to slow her down.

As Marco focused on below, Rad and Red Action were focusing on above taking out the cannons on top of Mikayla. They had managed to take out most of them but Fink surprised everyone again by pulled out a huge portable laser cannon. "It's time to shoot me some heroes!" She cackled out and began firing.

K.O. knew the only way to stop Fink from hitting them was taking fighting her and opened the hatch to above the tank. Enid knowing that K.O. was right grabbed him and jumped out of it while telling Red Action to keep close. Rad seeing that his friends were about to have all the fun told Dendy to put it on auto pilot so he can join them.

As Enid, Rad, and K.O. landed on top of Mikayla, Fink gave out another cackle. "Well lookie here, the heroes came to play. Let's have some fun shall we?!" Fink screamed out as she let out an evil cackle and began firing at them.

The Boxmore robots decided to attack as well however Shannon was looking for a certain someone to attack. "Where's the nerd?!" She yelled.

"You mean Marco?" Enid asked annoyed how Shannon was more interested in attacking someone else instead of who was in front of her.

"Of course I mean Marco!" Shannon shrieked.

"Oh Marco is underneath us, attacking the bottom of Mikayla." K.O. replied as he dodged a shot from Fink and fired a fist projectile at her.

"Oh well I think I'll go attack him." Shannon said as she tried to walk off only to be kicked by Enid.

"Sorry but your opponents are us!" She shouted she started to charge up a kick.

Darrell, Ernesto, and Raymond had been defeated by Rad as K.O. had managed to destroy Fink's laser cannon and pushed toward the defeated Boxmore robot brothers as Shannon fell right next to them. Enid, Rad, and K.O. then came at the villains with their charged up attacks and hit them sending them all back to Boxmore. It was then they felt Mikayla beginning to shake and realized that Marco had managed to succeed in stopping her. They immediately jumped right back to their vehicles.

EARLIER WITH MARCO

As Marco began cut the wires on the leg he was on he knew it was time to move on to the next one. He jumped into the huge cut he had made on Mikayla's stomach, he slashed a few parts as he slashed a hole towards the next leg proceeding on slashing apart certain wires like he did on the last one. He repeated this process as he made his way back into her stomach destroying a few more parts while making his way to the next one. After he had damaged the third leg, Marco decided to end it by destroying everything he could in her stomach. With a powerful slash he had managed to destroy a huge portion of her and knew it was time to go. However on his way out he noticed something on the outside, a reptilian woman with orange scales and tawny hair who was near the area Mikaylazilla was about to be fall apart at. He immediately jumped out of Mikaylazilla and towards the woman.

Cosma, a legendary -20 villain, was currently taking a break at her favorite place, she often came to the grass land when she just needed to take break from the difficulties of her life. Right now she needed a break from the headache of reports she was getting about Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous. She had no idea why Professor Venomous had bought control over Boxmore from the other investors and her just to give it back to that idiot Boxman! Things were going great when Darrell was in charge and when Venomous bought it she thought that he was going to make vast improvements. Instead Boxman is back in control and attacking the plaza more than ever only with Venomous now helping him. She had no idea what to think or do since she no longer had a say in it. What Venomous saw in that moron is something she'll never understand.

As she took in the beautiful sights around her hoping it would calm her down, she began to feel small earthquakes coming her way each quake getting stronger than the last one. She had no idea where it was coming from until she saw something coming towards her in the distance. She looked hard enough to see it was a giant version of one of Boxman's robots chasing after flying vehicles shaped like a fish and mouse. Before she could do anything she realized that the robot was near her and beginning to shake as if it was about to fall apart. She could not think or move due to the shock she was feeling and realized that she was about to meet her end and it would be thanks to Boxman! As she closed her eyes waiting for a part to land on her she heard something land near her and pick her up. She opened her eyes to see it was a young boy who was running as fast as he could with her in his arms. For some reason it made her feel weird. She just looked at the young boy and could see something, it was something that she could not describe but if she had to say something it was greatness.

When Marco got as far as he could from the falling pieces of Mikaylazilla he set Cosma down. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Cosma replied as she had no idea who Marco was or what kind of hero he was.

"I'm sorry about this." Marco said. "We didn't know there was anyone was around and we just needed a place to destroy that giant robot without anyone getting hurt. I'm sorry for any inconvenience you were put through."

Cosma just stood there stunned at the explanation Marco had given her. She could see he was telling the truth and didn't know what to think. It just made her so confused and frustrated! She had to know his name but before she could as anything she saw Marco get into Rad's van yelling good bye to her as well as apologizing again. She needed to know who he was and she intended to find out.

When everyone got back, Mr. Gar congratulated everyone for their hard work especially Marco. He had decided to reward Marco by giving him the sword he had chosen. After that Marco left to go back to Mewni not knowing the events that were about to happen to him because of his actions.

Over the next few visits Marco made to the plaza he had no idea that Cosma was watching him and gathering information on him as well. As time went by with her keeping tabs on him she was eventually approached by her fellow villain and business partner Billiam Milliam, who gave her some information he had acquired on Marco as well as the threat he posed to the villain community. After listening to him she knew she had to do something.

Marco had decided to pay a small visit to the plaza, he had an important day of helping Star. After he spent a small amount of time at the bodega he decided to head back to Mewni however on his way out he noticed a woman wearing a huge hat having trouble with her car. "Excuse me young man." She said getting Marco's attention. "Do you think you can help me with my car?"

"Well, I don't know much about cars but I suppose I could take a look." Marco replied as he approached her but the moment he got close to her she quickly put a cloth to his mouth.

"Sleep, don't bother to fight it." She said as Marco began to pass out. Once he was out the woman now revealed to be Cosma threw Marco into the trunk of her car and drove off without a single witness seeing what happened. Well almost since there were a few people out there who saw it and one of them happened to be K.O.

"Oh my gosh, Marco just got kidnapped!" He shouted out. "I need to help him but I don't know what to do or who that lady was!"

"That was Cosma." A voice coming from behind K.O. said spooking him in the process.

K.O. turned around to see it was Fink. "Fink! What are you doing here?!" He shouted out.

"Relax hero, I'm not here to attack the plaza." She replied.

"You're not?" K.O. asked.

"No I'm not." Fink replied. "As much as I like attacking the plaza which I like a lot, I'm still a kid who loves video games and arcade games. It just so happens that your plaza has some good arcade games."

"Tell me about Cosma!" K.O. shouted.

"Well she happens a -20 villain as well as a powerful one. In fact she was one of the main investors for Boxmore until Boss bought it from them and gave it back to Boxboss." Fink replied. "Who knows why she kidnapped your friend but chances are that's the last time you'll see him."

K.O. just gave a panicked look. "No she can't hurt Marco! He's my friend!" He shouted. "Mr. Gar and my mom aren't here right now and I can't go to Enid and Rad since they're busy with the bodega."

"Well here's a suggestion, if you want to help him then why don't you do it yourself." Fink responded.

"I would do that but I don't know where Cosma lives." K.O. replied.

"I do." Fink replied causing K.O. to grab her and start shaking her.

"You do?! Tell me! Tell me!" He shouted as he shook Fink as hard as he could.

Fink managed to break free from K.O. and smacked him. "Don't do that again!" She shouted. "Now like I said I know where Cosma lives but I really shouldn't tell you."

"Then could you show me?" K.O. asked.

"I shouldn't show you either." Fink replied. "But it would give me an excuse to get even with her for treating me like I was a lowly servant and expected me to wait in her at the last villain party she hosted." Fink just thought to herself for a moment while giving a mischievous grin on what the damage she could cause at Cosma's home even imagining her crying at the sight of the damage however she remembered something that caused to realize why she couldn't. "Yeah, as much as I would like to take you there so I would have a chance to wreck her house I can't." She said as she gave out a loud sigh.

"Why not?" K.O. asked.

"Well it's far away and I would need my Rat Trike to get there. Unfortunately I managed to get my last one destroyed and Professor Venomous told me that I would have to wait a week before I get a new one. He says I end up destroying them all and he wants me to see that I'm not always going to have a Rat Trike waiting for me." She answered as she started mumbling about how unfair it was.

"Maybe I can help." A woman's voice said.

K.O. looked to see it was a robotic woman wearing a pink wig. "Hello my name is K.O. Who are you?" He asked.

Fink just face palmed herself. "Are you for real?!" She screamed at him causing him to fall down. "It's Shannon wearing a wig!"

K.O. just looked at Shannon giving a confused look. "It is?" He asked.

Fink just rolled her eyes as she jumped up and grabbed the wig off of Shannon. "See!" She yelled.

Seeing this K.O. went wide eyed with shock. "What are you doing here Shannon?!" He shouted.

"Daddy and Professor Venomous want us to keep an eye on Fink whenever she decides to leave the factory. It's my turn to watch her." Shannon replied.

"You said you can help so explain." Fink said wanting to move this show along since K.O. was starting to drive her nuts.

"Well I happen to know where the Rat Trikes are being kept and get one for you. The only thing that I ask is that if you get caught say one of my brothers gave it to you." Shannon said.

Fink just gave a mischievous smirk hearing that. "That I can do." Fink replied.

"Why are you helping us rescue Marco, Shannon?" K.O. asked. "I thought you hated Marco."

"I don't hate Marco. I just don't like him. There's a difference." Shannon answered. "Besides if someone is going to make Marco suffer then it will be me!"

Fink wanting to move this along quickly just yelled at Shannon to go get a trike along with two helmets. After a few minutes Shannon returned with a Rat Trike, Fink and K.O. were about to take off only to be stopped by Brandon who was nearby listening to everything. "K.O. I don't think you should do this. Your mom and won't be happy if they find out about this." He said.

Fink just stared at Brandon. "Listen here! If you think you're going to stop us then you're wrong! And you better keep your mouth shut because if I find out you ratted us out I will beat you senseless with one of those useless robots I live with! So if you know what's good for you then you'll keep your mouth shut! Got it?!" She screamed out. Brandon who was now a cowering mess and sucking his thumb just nodded. With that done Fink and K.O. took off on Fink's rat trike making their way to Cosma's home.

MEANWHILE WITH MARCO

Marco woke up to find himself tied to a chair. He had no idea where he was or why he was tied up. The last thing he remembered was a woman having car trouble and asking for his help only for her to chloroform him. He didn't know what was going on but he decided to find out. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He shouted out loudly. Just then he heard a woman's voice.

"So you're finally awake." She said as she walked into the room.

Marco took a good look at her. "You I remember you, I saved you when I helped destroy the giant Mikayla." He said. "Why did you kidnap me? Just who are you?"

The woman just looked at Marco and realized that he had absolutely no idea who she was. "You really don't know who I am?" She asked only fro Marco to shake his head. "I happen to be Cosma."

"Okay?" Marco replied not sure what to say to her.

Cosma just gave Marco an offended look. "You haven't heard of me?"

"To be fair I'm not from around here." Marco responded as he then asked. "Why am I here and tied up?"

"You expect me to believe that you have no idea why I captured you?" Cosma said as she stared at Marco.

"Lady, if I knew I wouldn't be asking." He replied.

"Very well I'll humor you." She said as she sat down in a chair next to Marco. "We know you have been stealing blueprint plans and robot parts from Boxmore as well as getting a list of all of the buyers. You have information that we don't want to fall into certain hands."

Marco just looked at Cosma as if she was insane. "What are you crazy?! The last thing I would do is steal from Boxman! I mean the guy is nuts as well as a serious threat!" He shouted at her.

Cosma just gave a small chuckle. "You honestly think Boxman is serious threat?" She asked as she gave a small smirk. "Clearly you have no idea how much of a failure he is. He can't even destroy the plaza. You're severely overestimating him if you think of him as a huge threat."

"No lady, you're severely underestimating him if you think he isn't one." Marco replied.

"Oh please, the only reason why he's considered a villain is because of the robots he makes nothing more. All though I really don't see why he should be one since all of the robots he creates end up getting destroyed when they attack the plaza proving what a failure he is. Why he needs to attack the plaza I'll never know."

"He doesn't need to attack the plaza, he wants to." Marco said getting Cosma's attention.

"What do you mean? Explain." She said.

"Look I only met him a handful of times and I basically gained some insight to him."

"Let me guess, you figured out how much of a failure he is?"

"No, I saw how much of a lunatic he is not to mention how creative and destructive he is."

Cosma just looked at Marco confused since he was describing a Boxman completely different from the one she knows. "How do you know all of this?" She asked.

"I happen to have an A in psychology." Marco responded. "I use it whenever I have to go against a foe that's too tough for me."

Cosma just gave a small laugh and decided to humor Marco by having him tell her what was so dangerous about Boxman. "Well then tell me why you think Boxman is dangerous."

Marco saw the look in Cosma's eyes knowing she was humoring him and decided to use it against her. "Well seeing how you're humoring me, I'll go ahead and tell you exactly what I figured out about him." He said as Cosma gave a shocked look at him calling her out on humoring him. "First of all there's his obsession with destroying the plaza. He's obsessed with it because that's where a friend of mine works and he hates my friend along with his friends. There's also the fact that people seem to underestimate him a lot. I heard about some of the destruction he caused not to mention seen some of his creations and let me just tell you, if he can make something that can almost wipe out the plaza then he could probably make something strong enough to destroy a city."

Cosma was stunned at what she was hearing. Thoughts of her being wrong about Boxman began to circle around in her head but then she shook her head ridding herself of such thoughts. She refused to be wrong about Boxman and was determined to make Marco see her point. "Well you seem to know about the plaza almost being destroyed but did you know what happened next? I'll tell you his son Darrell told us what the other investors and me what he was up to and how he failed. We saw that his obsession with destroying the plaza was getting in the way of business so we fired him into the sun and placed Darrell in charge." She explained as she gave a triumphant smirk since she knew Marco would see that she was right.

"Yet he survive his trip to the sun and came back. There's also the fact that Darrell is a robot that he created so it was basically his own creation that got him fired. He made a robot that turned against him granted he back to working for him again but that doesn't change the fact of what he did." Marco replied causing Cosma to just give another stunned look.

She refused to see Marco had a point and was determined to win. Sure it may have sounded like a petty competition but she was a -20 villain and was determined to win this argument! "Okay put that theory to the side and let me explain to you how annoying and lonely he is." She said as she told Marco about how Boxman forced himself as Professor Venomous' plus one and ruined the party on Billiam Milliam's yacht not to mention getting it destroyed in the process. When she was finished she gave a smug smile thinking she won. "So do you have any theories about what I just told you?" She asked in a taunting voice.

Marco looked at Cosma with a calm look on his face. "Yes, I do." He said shocking her. "You said he forced himself as Professor Venomous' plus one so he can get into your party right?" Marco asked only for her to nod in confirmation. Marco then thought to himself for a moment. "He ruined your party on purpose. He had it planned out, saw an opening, and took it." He said causing Cosma's mouth to drop open.

"That can't be! Boxman isn't smart enough to pull off something like that! I mean look at all of his failed attempts at destroying the plaza!" She shouted out. "I mean we don't even consider him a real villain! In fact he's the most annoying person I have ever met and I don't like him."

"I think he knows that and doesn't really care." Marco replied. "In fact he probably did all of that to show you that he doesn't care what you think of him but most importantly to make a statement."

Cosma wanted to argue some more but a certain memory surfaced that was making starting to make her see Marco's point. She remember the next day that Billiam told her he had his minions go to where the yacht was destroyed to retrieve the remaining missiles since he did not want P.O.I.N.T. to get them only for his minions to tell him that they couldn't find the yacht. That somehow it got destroyed beyond recognition and the only thing they found was a piece of a giant spike. It started to make Cosma think that she was very wrong about Boxman and wrong to underestimate him. She could now see why Professor Venomous had partnered up with him because he knew how much of a threat he could truly be. She could see now that Marco wouldn't have stolen from Boxmore and knew something wasn't right. Deciding to take a break from her interrogation she left the room.

As soon as Cosma went into her living room. She was greeted by her friend Billiam Milliam. "Billiam, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well Cosma, I came here because I have some more information on one known as Marco." He said as he held a file in his hands.

Cosma just gave a sigh. "To be honest, I think he's innocent of his crimes." She responded. "He pointed some things out that make a lot of sense now that I think about it. I think it might be best to let him go."

"I think you should at least look at this file before you make a hasty decision." Billiam replied as he handed her the file.

Cosma took a look at it and was shocked at what she was reading. "Is this accurate?" She asked.

"Yes, there's a lot of proof in their to see it's all true." Billiam answered. Cosma just closed file as she went back into the room Marco was in angry at how he tricked her! As she left the room she failed to see the devious grin on Billiam's face.

As Cosma came back into the room, Marco could see she was very angry. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I admit you're good, using Boxman to distract me from what you're really up to." She said as she slides the file towards him.

"Uh, I'm tied up so I can't look at it." Marco stated.

Cosma cursed herself for making that mistake and then made her way towards Marco opening it. "Oh I admit you really had me fooled into thinking it was a mistake to grab you but after reading this I know I made the right choice." She said as Marco looked at it.

"What am I looking at?" He asked since he clearly had no idea what he was looking at.

"Don't play dumb!" Cosma shouted. "These files clearly state how you been giving intel to P.O.I.N.T. about our operations! It clearly states that you have been giving them details about Boxmore's client list as well as weapon blue prints! You're helping our main enemy and I cannot let that go unpunished!"

Marco just gave a shocked look. "Look I have no idea what this is but it's a mistake! I'm not some spy or anything like that!" He shouted.

"Don't lie to me!" Cosma screamed out. "I intend to get whatever you know out of you even if I have to torture it out of you!"

Marco just stared Cosma in the eyes. "Listen to me! I'm telling the truth!" He yelled but saw that she wasn't going to listen. Seeing this he decided to use a different approach. "Listen to me! My friends will be looking for me if I don't get back home!"

"Oh please, they won't find you." Cosma replied as she pulled out a rag and doused it with chloroform. "My home is built to block out location spells and tracking technology, they will never find you." She then placed it on his mouth knocking him out and taking him to another room where he would be tortured.

MEANWHILE AT BUTTERFLY CASTLE

Star was currently looking everywhere for Marco, he was suppose to help her out with some very important stuff but he hadn't showed up. It was not like him to be late for something so she decided to look for him thinking something was wrong. Unfortunately she had no luck finding him anywhere in the castle so had to turn to her mom for help. Moon who was currently talking to Hekapoo about Eclipsa's upcoming trial had suggested that she just wait until he returned, Hekapoo however knew something was up if Marco was late for something and decided to help. Eventually the whole castle was looking for him with Kelly helping as well since she came by to hang out with Marco. Higgs had also helped as well saying that she wanted a spar with him. Everyone soon came to the realization that Marco was in the castle so they needed to find out where he could and knew the best chance at finding him was his room.

As Star opened to door to Marco's room, she began to look around for any clues but couldn't find any. "Where could Marco be?" She asked.

Moon just gave a sigh. "Star did it ever occur to you, that Marco could be visiting his parents?" She asked.

"The first thing I did was call his parents Mom, they said they haven't seen him." She replied.

"Well maybe he's visiting some of his friends." Moon suggested.

Star had a good feeling that wasn't the case but her mom's suggestion did give her an idea. Star quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. After a few rings Janna answered. "Hey Janna, quick question. Have you seen Marco?" She asked.

"No I haven't Star." Janna replied as she then asked. "Why did he go missing?"

"Yes and I have no clue to where he is!"

Janna just thought for a moment and said. "I think I can help you. Open a portal to where you are at."

Star realized Marco's scissors weren't around as did Hekapoo who just handed Star a pair so she could open a portal for Janna and then took them back once she was done. As Janna came through everyone noticed she had a laptop computer in her hands. She then sat at Marco's desk and opened it revealing camera footage that had Marco on it.

Moon just gave a shocked look at seeing this. "Does Marco know that you're watching him?" She asked.

Janna just gave a small smirk. "Here's a better question. Do you want to find Marco faster or what?" She asked.

"Yes faster!" Star shouted blocking whatever opinion her mother was about to give.

"Okay then." Janna replied. "Now do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No but I'm pretty sure he has his scissors with him."Star replied causing Moon to give a shocked look.

"Marco owns a pair of dimensional scissors?" She asked as she then looked at Hekapoo as Star gave a panicked look. "How did he get a pair of dimensional scissors?"

Hekapoo just gave a sigh. "Okay Moon, the short story is that I found him abusing a pair of my scissors which were stolen from me! When I confronted him he made it clear that he was borrowing them from a friend, which was Star, and he wasn't leaving without them. I told him that in order to get a pair he had to go through a trial and he insisted on taking it. I humored him because I thought he would give up in an hour."

"Hekapoo!" Moon shouted.

"Hey you know how serious I take my job!" Hekapoo shouted.

"Yes and it's one of the reasons why I believe you're still single." A voice said. Everyone looked to see it was Eclipsa sitting on Marco's bed. "Hello everyone." She said as she waved her hand.

"Eclipsa, what are you doing in here?!" Moon shouted.

"Oh I was curious on why everyone was in this young man's room so I decided to see for myself. I never thought we would be talking about the reasons why Hekapoo is single." She explained.

"Hey my relationship status is no one's business!" Hekapoo shouted as she gave an offended look.

"Oh but in this case it is since you never seemed this concerned with someone who has passed your trial. In fact I remember how you complain about each person who passes your trials but I don't see that same look when you're talking about Marco." Eclipsa stated.

Everyone just looked at Hekapoo while Star and Kelly narrowed their eyes on her. Moon wanting answers and seeing this was getting off topic just cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Hekapoo what was the trial you gave him?" She asked.

Before Hekapoo could answer Eclipsa decided to butt in. "Let me guess you had him chasing your clones blowing out their flames and if I had to guess you had him chasing over a thousand, am I right?" She asked.

Moon was about to shout at Eclipsa and order her to leave only for Hekapoo to confirm she was right. Moon was shocked that Marco had to chase over a thousand clones just to earn a pair of scissors. "Why would you have him chase over a thousand clones?!" She yelled out.

"Look when I first met him I thought he was just a thief and then he mention Star's name making me realized she stole them! Now I was going to report what she did to you but then Marco made it clear that he wasn't leaving so I gave him the toughest trial ever. I never thought he would succeed!" Hekapoo explained.

"How long did it take him?" Moon asked.

"Sixteen years in my dimension in other words eight minutes." Hekapoo replied.

As Moon just gave a shocked look while Eclipsa gave an amused smile seeing someone had bested Hekapoo's toughest trial, Higgs gave out a huge scoff. "So what if that nerd passed Lady Hekapoo's toughest trial! He's still just a huge nerd and loser!" She shouted.

Janna just took one look at her. "Star who is this?" She asked.

"Oh that's Higgs. Marco's squire rival." Star answered. "What are you still doing here Higgs I thought you would leave by now. I know you don't like Marco."

"Of course I don't! Who said I did?!" Higgs shouted as she gave a flustered look but then calmed herself. "I mean that nerd owes me a spar and I want to make sure he didn't chicken out. After all I am a better squire than him."

Janna just looked at Higgs and got up to approach her. "So you hate Marco right?" She asked.

"Yeah I hate him." Higgs replied. "Well I don't hate him I just don't like him."

"If you had a choice would you rather see Marco a broken mess or dead?"

"I want him to see how great I am and what a loser he is! I don't want him dead!" Higgs replied.

"If Marco was poisoned to the point where only a kiss would save him and you were the only girl around to give it. Would you kiss him or let him die?"

Higgs' face just turned red as Star and Kelly narrowed their eyes at her. "I want him alive to see how great I am if it meant kissing him to prove that then I would." She replied as she then shouted out. "But I would rub it in his face that I saved his life!"

Janna just gave a small smirk hearing that and reached into her pocket to pull something out. While everyone couldn't see what it was Hekapoo caught a small glimpse and realized they were pictures of Marco. "Take a look at this. They show weak spots of Marco." She said. Higgs took the pictures from Janna's hand and looked at them. Her face immediately turned dark red as her nose began to bleed heavily. As she looked at the next one she immediately passed out. Janna quickly put the photos back in her pocket and looked at Eclipsa. "How did you know Marco did this lady's toughest challenge?" She asked.

"Well Hekapoo's about the same as I last saw her which was about 300 years ago before Rhombulus crystallized me." Eclipsa said. "She was single then always putting her work first before anything else. In fact I'm pretty sure she considers the scissors she makes her children since she knows she'll never have a meaningful relationship that would lead to the joy of motherhood. Though hearing about your young friend succeed her toughest trial does make me wonder if he managed to catch her eye. I mean sixteen years chasing so many of her clones, each one a part of her makes you wonder what could of happened during that time."

Hekapoos just glared at Eclipsa in anger as the flame on her tiara burned fiercely not noticing Star and Kelly narrowing their eyes on her. "What gives you the right to call me a lonely scissor lady!" She screamed.

"Oh Hekapoo, I was only stating what I thought plus I never said a thing about you being a lonely scissor lady. Although you do treat the scissors you make like their your own children." Eclipsa replied.

As Hekapoo started screaming at Eclipsa for her opinions while Star and Kelly pester Hekapoo with question about what happened with Marco in her dimension, Moon just took a her hand her head and took a deep breath before she yelled out. "ENOUGH!" Once everyone had their attention focused on Moon, she decided to speak. "Well it's now clear that Marco has dimensional scissors, we will need to find clues to wear he is." She then looked at her daughter. "However that does not excuse the fact that you Star stole a pair of Hekapoo's scissors. It is something that you have to answer for."

Star just started sweating, while she wasn't the one who took Hekapoo's scissors she did not want to rat out Pony Head. Looking for a way to change the subject she was grateful when Janna said. "Hey do you want my help in finding Marco or what?"

"Yes, let's focus on finding Marco!" Star shouted out loudly as she went towards Janna.

Moon just gave a sigh seeing what her daughter was doing. "This doesn't get you off the hook young lady." She said.

"Mom, we're trying to find Marco." Star said trying her best to get her mom to drop it. Moon just sighed and decided to drop it for now.

"Okay to get our best clues I'm going to fat forward through all the footage starting from the time Marco first came to Mewni. I'll stop it if we hit something important or good." Janna said as she started the fast forwarding the footage. Everyone watched as Marco just came and go from his room even stopping to do small things. A scene then shifted to Marco sleeping.

"Hey that's the night I had you stay over." Star said as she then watched Janna sneak into Marco's room and got into his bed with him basically laying her head on his body.

Everyone just looked at Janna who just shrugged her shoulder. "What? He makes a good pillow." She said. She then left Marco's room but not before rearranging some things in his room that caused him to look uncomfortable in his sleep like he knew what was happening. The footage kept going eventually shifting into another night of Marco sleeping only this time an orange portal opened and Hekapoo got out of it only to get in bed with Marco just to lay her head on his body leaving before he woke up.

Everyone just looked at Hekapoo. "What? He does make a good pillow." She said. The footage then went to another night only this time Higgs went into his room with some objects with the intention to do something to him while he slept. However a laser puppy then jumped out startling her and causing her to stumble on top of Marco were her lips met his. She quickly got up gently placing her hand on her lips and looked at him while her face was read. She then shook her head grabbed a pillow to smack Marco with and quickly ran out making sure she grabbed the stuff she brought with her.

Everyone looked at Higgs who was still passed out and slowly waking up. "Did I miss anything important?" She decided to keep quiet about what they had just seen as the footage shifted to another night only this time Eclipsa was in it sitting in a chair watching Marco sleep while she ate a chocolate bar.

Everyone just looked at the former queen while Moon yelled out. "Eclipsa! What were you doing in Marco's room in the middle of the night?!"

"I was just curious about what everyone saw in him so I decided to watch him sleep for a night." She replied. "I don't know why but I can tell there's something very special about him."

Moon just shook her head in annoyance as Janna stopped the footage "Got something." She said causing everyone to look. "It looks like this happened on his birthday."

"That was the night we saw the Soulrise together." Kelly said causing Star to look at her. "I thought he came straight back here afterwards."

"Well it says right here he came back a few hours later." Star replied. "To be honest I thought he came back here after the Soulrise also."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Janna said as she pressed play.

Marco had just stepped out of a portal looking a little exhausted and sat down on his bed. A laser puppy came running up to him. "Hey there Barko Diaz." He said as he gently picked the puppy up. As the puppy began licking him, Marco gave out a small chuckle. "It this my birthday gift?" He asked as he laughed. "Thank you." Barko Diaz then looked at Marco sensing there was something wrong, seeing this Marco just said. "So you see there's something wrong with me as well huh? Well I happened to find something out about myself yesterday that still has me shocked and thinking. Luckily I think I found a place where I can go to clear my head." Marco then decided to lay on his bed falling asleep while Barko Diaz laid on his chest.

"Well it's a start, let's see if we can find anything else indicating where he goes." Janna said as she then fast forward the footage. Everyone watched as the days went by and Marco used his scissors going to the place he was going. Eventually they noticed that he was using them a lot however Janna noticed something important. "Okay, something's clearly bothering Marco here." Janna said.

"How can you tell?" Kelly asked.

"I've known Marco since we were kids, believe me when I say I know him like the back of my hand." Janna replied. "Something must of happened that made him upset."

As everyone wondered what could of made Marco upset, Eclipsa remembered something from around that time and decided to speak. "Come to think of it, I believe that was around the time Hekapoo was really grumpy." She said as she looked at Hekapoo. "Well grumpier than she usually is. I wonder if Marco being upset and Hekapoo being very grumpy are connected somehow."

Everyone just stared at Hekapoo who had no idea that Marco was upset. Sure she was mad since he lied to her about Star opening portals in her sleep but she didn't think he was upset about it. She knew everyone want an answer but she could still hear Marco's adult voice asking her not to, she couldn't go against it. Luckily Rhombulus walked into the room taking all of the attention off of her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Marco's missing so we're going over some footage to see where he could of went." Star answered.

Janna continued fast forwarding watching Marco closely as he went into a portal upset and came back somehow looking a lot better. "Okay, don't know what happened but Marco went in upset and came back looking better. So something must of happened to snap him out of it." She said as she continued fast forwarding eventually coming to a scene of Rhombulus walking into Marco's room after he went through a portal.

"I'm curious to why you were in this room Rhombulus." Eclipsa stated as she then asked Janna to play the footage. Janna sensing something juicy listened to the former queen and played the footage.

Rhombulus had just walked into Marco's room and looked around making sure he was alone. "Okay it doesn't look like that kid is here." He said as he then pulled a picture of Queen Moon out and started kissing it. "Queen Moon you are the most beautiful queen I ever seen. You deserve better than that moron you married."

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" His right snake hand asked.

"Oh please it's not like I'm going to be caught." Rhombulus replied.

"But someone can just walk in and see this." His left hand stated.

"I have been getting away with this for year." Rhombulus said. "If someone did walk in I would just say that the Princess' boyfriend had this picture and I found it. They'll probably just think he has this picture since it would show him what the princess will look like when she grows up. I mean it's a known fact that guys look at a girl's mother to know how attractive she'll be when she gets older."

His right hand just looked at him. "You seem to have thought this out carefully which is not like you." It said.

"I've been doing this for a long time. I've made sure not to get caught." Rhombulus boasted.

"I don't know, I get the feeling that might be ending soon." His left hand said.

Rhombulus then gave out a huge scoff. "Oh please I'm not going to get caught." He said. "I mean it's not like their are eyes in this room watching everything I've been doing."

Janna then stopped the footage as everyone just looked at Rhombulus who was sweating. Rhombulus tried to slowly back out of the room only to bump into something. He turned around to see it was a very mad King River. Before he could do anything River quickly got behind Rhombulus and put him in a headlock.

"River please take it to another room." Moon said as she gave out a sigh.

"Okay Dear!" River shouted as he dragged a whimpering Rhombulus out of the room.

Moon then looked at Janna. "Fast forward through this." She said.

Janna did as the queen requested moving quickly through to footage of Rhombulus making out with her picture which last about an hour and then left Marco's room making sure to take the picture with him. A few hours past as a portal then opened with Marco coming out of it carrying a sword looking a little roughed up. Sensing it was something important she played it.

Marco had just came out of a portal with a sword in his hands being greeted by a laser puppy. "Hey there Barko Diaz." He said as he put the sword down. He noticed the puppy looking at it and gave a small laugh. "You want to know this sword huh?" The puppy just gave out a bark. "Well a friend of mine happened to give it to me after helping him with something. I'll tell you about it later right now I need to clean up." He said as he then took off his hoodie and removed his shirt.

Star and Kelly's eyes just grew wide as they blushed as Higgs just passed out with a bloody nose. Eclipsa just gave an interested smile as Moon immediately covered Star and Kelly's eyes with her hands. "Will you fast forward it." She requested.

"What it's not something I haven't seen before." Janna said as she gave a small smirk.

"Yeah same here." Hekapoo replied as she kept her eyes on a shirtless Marco giving a small smile at the shape he was in.

Moon just glared angrily at Hekapoo and Janna shouting out. "NOW!"

Janna just rolled her eyes and gave a sigh as did Hekapoo. "Fine." Janna groaned out as she fast forward through the day. "Happy?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I am." Moon replied aware of Janna sarcasm.

"Oh Moon don't be such a fuddy duddy." Eclipsa said.

"I am not a fuddy duddy, Eclipsa!" Moon shouted as she then said. "Star and her friend are too young to be looking at Marco like that and besides it's not proper for young girls like her to look at stuff like that."

"So you're telling me you didn't at all find the shape that young man was in fascinating for his age?" Eclipsa then asked.

Moon just blushed as she shouted out. "This isn't about me!"

"Well I'm not afraid to admit." Eclipsa said as she gave an amused smile.

Moon just gave out a groan and looked at Janna. "Did you find something?" She asked.

"No I just got to today and it shows him going into a portal. Judging from how he was acting I don't think he was intending to stay long. If I had to take a guess I say something happened to him." Janna replied.

As Star began to panic about what was happening to Marco, Eclipsa decided to make a suggestion. "If I can make a suggestion, why don't you use the All Seeing Eye spell?" She asked.

"That's a great idea!" Star shouted as she pulled out her wand.

Moon just gave out a shocked look. "Star, that's a dark spell!" She shouted. "You don't know what could happen!"

"Oh please Mom, I already used it a few times and nothing happened." Star said as she rolled her eyes at her mother's worrying.

Moon just looked at her daughter again in shock that she had used a dark spell. "You used it?" She asked still stunned by what her daughter said.

Eclipsa just gave a small scoff. "Oh please Moon, that spell was one of the first ones I made. It's not that bad." She said.

As Moon sighed Star held her wand to the wall and cast the spell but instead of seeing where Marco was all they saw was darkness. "I don't get it! It should be showing Marco!" She shouted out.

Eclipsa just thought for a moment. "Star do me a favor and focus on seeing something else." She suggested.

Star sighed as she thought of something else and saw an image of her dad beating up Rhombulus. "I don't get it! I can see everything else but I can't see Marco! Why?" She asked.

"When I first developed the spell it was designed to find people and things which worked but I then realized that it needed to be improved." Eclipsa stated.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"Well to occurred to me that there may be spells or objects that make it impossible to find someone. I knew it was a strong possibility for there to be things that make impossible for magic to see or get through so I wanted to at least find a way to do it. I was close to perfecting the All Seeing Eye spell but unfortunately certain things occurred making it impossible for me to finish." Eclipsa said as she set her eyes on Hekapoo.

Hekapoo just rolled her eyes and pulled out her scissors. "You know what let's just make this easy." She said as she opened a portal to Marco only to close. Hekapoo just gave a shocked look as she tried it again only for the same thing to happen. "What's going on?! Why can't I get to him?!"" She screamed.

"Well chances are Marco is somewhere where your scissors and our magic can't get to him." Eclipsa replied as everyone starting panicking about Marco and Higgs started to wake up. Eclipsa having an idea decided to speak up. "I do have a suggestion on finding him, if you're interested to hear."

Everyone just stopped what they were doing to look at her. "What's your idea?" Star asked.

"Well it's obvious that Marco is in the dimension he got his sword so if you can find out which dimension his sword came from then you would have a good chance of finding him. You may not get to him directly but it would be easy for you to find him." Eclipsa explained.

Everyone immediately agreed that Eclipsa's plan could work. Going over the footage Janna found where Marco had placed his sword and pulled it out. Everyone could see that it was very well made with a strong metal never before seen on Mewni. "This is an extremely well made sword, in fact I say it came from Earth or a dimension similar to it. It definitely came from one I have never been to before." Hekapoo said as she examined to sword carefully.

"You don't know which dimension this sword came from?" Moon asked.

"Moon there are so many dimensions out there I don't have time to see them all." Hekapoo replied as she took the sword and sniffed it. "Okay, I got a whiff of the scents embedded in it along with Marco's scent. I should be able to find him with in a few hours." Hekapoo then placed the sword on Marco's desk and opened a portal hoping it would lead to the dimension Marco was in. Star had wanted to go with her but her mother had stopped her telling her to let Hekapoo do it. This did not sit well with Star or the others.

MEANWHILE WITH K.O. AND FINK

Fink and K.O. had just arrived in front of Cosma's house. As K.O. got off of her trike, he was ready to go running inside only to be pulled back by Fink. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"I was going to rescue Marco." K.O. replied.

Fink just face palmed herself as she looked at him. "Cosma is a -20 villain, she didn't get there by being the strongest. She got there by thinking ahead and being smart. In other words there's no way she would allow her home to be attacked so easily. She has a great security system that makes it impossible for anyone to get through it." She explained.

"Well then how am I suppose to get in?" K.O. asked.

"Well, what you need to do is disable the security system but it's so advance and you seem to have no clue on how to do it. That's why I'm going to disable it for you." Fink replied. "Now get it through your head that I'm not helping you, I need to disable it in order to get into her house and trash it."

K.O. just nodded as she carefully led him to around her house avoiding the security cameras and defenses eventually coming to the control box to the system. K.O. just watched Fink as she slowly disable it shutting it down. "Well it's off now. You can rescue your dumb friend while I go have some fun." She said as she walked off only to be pulled back by K.O. "What did you do that for you idiot?!" She screamed.

"You said Cosma got to be a -20 villain by thinking ahead and being smart so would that mean she could have thought this could happen?" K.O. asked.

Fink was about to yell how stupid he was when he picked up a rock he saw and tossed it ahead watching it get blasted to pieces. Fink was stunned, not by the fact that she overlooked something but the fact that a hero just saved her. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I didn't but I remembered what you told me about her being smart and wondered if she could have it set up that way." K.O. replied.

"So you basically took a wild guess?" Fink asked.

"I guess I did." He replied.

Fink just gave a sigh as she shook her head and disabled the security system making sure it was really off. When she was sure it was off for good she then led K.O. inside as they began to look around. K.O. for Marco and Fink for something very valuable to break.

MEANWHILE WITH HEKAPOO

After entering a few dimensions she had never been through and leaving when she hadn't caught Marco's scent, Hekapoo had come out of a portal that had her in front of a huge plaza that had a lot of stores. She took a good whiff of the air and caught the scent she was looking for. "So he's in this dimension." She said as she followed Marco's scent to the closest spot she was at, Fitness Dojo.

As Hekapoo walked in she was greeted by a woman. "Hello, my name is Carol. Can I help you?"

Hekapoo looked at Carol and figured it was best to ask her. "Maybe you can." She said. "I'm looking for someone, his name is Marco Diaz. Do you know him?"

"You're a friend of Marco's?" Carol asked.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him. He's friends with my son and comes here to train whenever he needs to."

"Then you can probably help me. A friend of his sent me to find him when he never showed up and we all know he's is never late. We have reason to believe he's in trouble."

Carol just thought to herself for a moment. "That does sound bad. Let me ask the owner of the plaza to go over the security cameras. Maybe we can find something." She said.

Hekapoo gave a sigh of relieve that she had a lead. "Thanks, the name is Hekapoo by the way."

Carol just looked at her. "So you're Hekapoo."

Hekapoo gave a confused look. "Marco told you about me?" She asked.

Carol just gave a sigh. "When Marco first came here we had no idea who he was. He explained to us who he was and where he came from also telling us he wasn't trying to cause trouble. Now he mostly explained everything there was about himself except one thing."

"Let me guess, me am I right?" Hekapoo asked.

"Yeah, I suspected there was more to the story about how he got his scissors but I never knew the entire story until he started showing up at the plaza a lot looking upset. I decided to talk to him about it and got him to tell me what was bothering him. He told me about what happened between the two of you. Now I understand how you were upset that he lied to you but he happens to consider you his oldest friend since he spent sixteen years chasing you. Now I'm sure you know Marco's a good person and he values his friends a lot so it shouldn't surprise you that he was helping out his other friend as well."

Hekapoo was stunned she had no idea Marco was upset that she told him that she no longer wanted to work with him. "What did you tell him?" She asked.

"I told him to give you time to accept what he did and that you would forgive him in time." Carol said as she then added. "After all he spent sixteen years chasing your clones even when it was obvious you wanted him to quit. He surprised you by actually succeeding which must of impressed you greatly if you had him helping you with your job."

Hekapoo gave a small smile. "I need to find him." She said.

"Well let me ask the plaza owner to go over the security footage." Carol said as Mr. Gar came walking in to the dojo. "Gene I was just about to go find you, I need your help with something."

"I would be glad to help you Carol but first I need to find K.O. Do you know where he is?" Mr. Gar asked.

Carol just gave a confused look. "Isn't he working at the bodega like he suppose to be?" She asked.

"That's the thing he isn't. I expect this kind of thing from Rad and Enid but not K.O. Your son's not a slacker like those two." Mr. Gar replied.

Carol was now worried. She had no idea where her son was and it scared her. "We need to find him now." She said as she turned back towards Hekapoo intending to tell her that they would help her as soon as K.O. was found only to see she was gone.

As for Hekapoo she knew Carol's son came first and she wasn't going to let them wasting the time they could using to find him to help her. She sniffed the air finding the sent of Marco that lead away from the plaza and decided to follow it.

BACK AT BUTTERFLY CASTLE

It had been about two hours since Hekapoo left and Star was getting very impatient waiting. "I'm just saying it would be a lot easier if we were searching as well!" She saying.

"Star for the last time. Let Hekapoo do her job." Moon told her daughter.

Eclipsa decided to break the tension in the room by changing the subject. "I really wish this place wasn't messy." She said.

Janna just looked at Eclipsa confused. "What are you talking about? The last thing Marco would have in his room is a mess." She said.

"Well what do you call that?" Eclipsa said as she pointed to an empty bag of corn chips.

Everyone didn't think it was a big deal except for one person, Moon. "This came from my private stash of corn chips." She said as she gave a shocked look. "I can't believe that Marco stole my chips."

Star just looked at her mom confused. "Mom, what are you talking about? I know Marco and he isn't a thief." She said.

"Oh Marco wasn't the one who dropped that there." Eclipsa stated causing Moon to look at her with a crazed look and grab her shoulders.

"Then who?!" She shouted.

"Rhombulus did." Eclipsa replied. "I noticed him doing it but didn't think much of it. He was probably trying to frame Marco for it." Hearing this Moon went running out of the room. The screams of Rhombulus could heard throughout the castle. Eclipsa then turned towards Star. "I believe you now have the chance you need to look for your friend." She said.

Janna just gave a small smirk. "You're the one who took those chips right?" She asked.

Eclipsa just gave a small innocent smile. "Does it look like I would do something like that?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Yes." Janna replied.

Kelly got out her scissor and was about to use them when Eclipsa decided to say something. "If I make a suggestion, instead of going through multiple portals why not go to the dimension the sword Marco got came from. I would of suggested it earlier to Hekapoo but I think she would of ignored me."

"That sounds like a good idea but we would have no idea where to find Marco. We can't just track his scent like Hekapoo." Kelly replied.

"We can't but I know someone who can." Star said as she took Kelly's scissor and opened a portal. She then went in for a second and came back out with Marco's dragon-cycle Nachos. "Nachos here agreed to help us." She said.

"Cool then let's get going." Janna said causing everyone to looked shocked that she was coming with them. "Hey I happen to be an expert at finding Marco plus you might need all the help you can get."

"I'm coming to!" Higgs shouted.

"I thought you didn't like Marco." Janna said with a small smirk.

"I don't like him! I just want to see the place where he got that sword and get one that's a lot better than what the nerd has!" Higgs shouted out.

Star just opened a portal thinking of the sword Marco got hoping it would lead them to the dimension he was in. Everyone went in before her as she looked at Eclipsa. "Please don't tell my mom where I went." She said.

Eclipsa gave a small smile. "As long as you don't tell her that I was the one who took her corn chips." She replied.

Star just smiled. "Deal." She said as she went into the portal and closed it.

Eclipsa then got up and went to the Marco's desk where Janna's laptop computer was. She then messed around with it getting to the part with Marco's shirt off. "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't look." She said as she watched Marco with a small satisfied smile on her face.

MEANWHILE AT THE PLAZA

Carol, Mr. Gar, Enid, and Rad along with a whole bunch of other heroes were standing on the plaza parking lot staring at Lord Boxman, a huge army of his robots, and Professor Venomous.

"Now is not the time for this Boxman! We got more important things to deal with than you!" Mr. Gar shouted.

"You think we're only here to destroy the plaza even though it is one of the reasons we are here?" Boxman asked.

"Look we don't have time to deal with you right now! Come back later!" Enid shouted.

Professor Venomous just took a step forward. "To be honest we're just here for one reason and we need you to step aside so we can do it." He said.

"I'm not letting step one foot on my plaza!" Mr. Gar shouted.

As the heroes and villains shouted at each other a huge portal opened up right in front of them with Star, Kelly, Higgs, Janna, and Nachos walking out. Everyone just looked them in shock seeing these people come out of no where. Star looked at Nachos who just sniffed the air and nodded letting her know Marco was there. Star then noticed that there were a bunch of people around and decided to ask them if they saw Marco. "Excuse me." She said. "I was wondering if you can help me with something."

Boxman just gave an annoyed look. "Do you mind?! We're in the middle of something and you appearing out of nowhere is slowing down my efforts on destroying the plaza!" He screamed out.

"I just want to ask a question, there's no need to be rude." Star replied as she looked at Boxman who for some reason reminded her of someone because of his attitude and temper.

"Well I don't care to answer your questions! Now get out of here!" Boxman shouted.

Janna just stood by Star and whispered into her ear. "You know for some reason that little guy reminds me of that little bird man that used to chase you." She said.

"So that's who he reminds me of!" Star said.

Boxman just stared at Star. "You think you can appear out of no where and make fun of me?!" He screamed.

"Look we're not here to make trouble." Kelly said. "We're here looking for someone so the sooner you can help us the sooner we'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Well we're not going to help you!" Boxman shouted.

Star just gave Boxman an annoyed look. "Look you don't have to be mean okay?" She said. "We just want to find our friend Marco and then we'll leave." Star then noticed the looks on everyone's faces the second she mentioned Marco.

"You know Marco?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, he's my friend. We had something important to do and he never showed up so we came looking for him." Star replied.

"So you happen to know that nerd?" A Shannon asked.

Janna hearing this gave a small smirk as she approached the Shannon who said that. "So you hate Marco?" She asked.

"Yeah I hate him!" The Shannon replied. "Well I don't hate him, I just don't like him."

Hearing this Janna then pulled the pictures of Marco she had on her. "Take a look at this, they show his weak spots." She said. As Shannon took the pictures to look at them Higgs just turned red knowing what they really were. Shannon's face just turned bright red as she looked at the first one and when she looked at the second one her head exploded. Janna quickly took the pictures back putting them back in her pocket and walked back to Star.

Boxman who was shocked that Janna somehow destroyed a Shannon without touching her yelled out. "Attack those people!"

Star knowing she had no choice but to fight pulled out her wand as Kelly and Higgs took out their swords. Janna decided to watch from the sides with Nachos. Suddenly a whole swarm of robots began to attack them. Star decided to start the battle by blasting a Darrell with a Rainbow Blast destroying him. Boxman just gave a shocked look when he saw Star do that and began summoning more robots as Professor Venomous decided to watch from the side trying to get a better understanding on who Star and her friends were.

The heroes of the plaza just watch as Kelly and Higgs slash their way through the robots coming at them. Some of them even looked at Janna who was sitting on Nachos while eating a bag of chips. Enid curious about who she was approached her. "So you're a friend of Marco's right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Janna replied.

"So what was that thing you showed that Shannon?" Enid then asked.

Janna just looked at her while giving her a smirk. "I could show you but then you may never look at Marco the same way ever again." She said as she went back to eating her chips. Enid not knowing what she meant decided to walk away from her since she sort of spooked her and that's saying something since she's a witch.

Meanwhile Higgs faced off against an army of Shannons. "So you know that nerd Marco right?" A Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I know that nerd and I don't like him one bit!" Higgs shouted and then asked. "How do you know him?"

"He stopped my siblings and me from kidnapping K.O. and destroyed us without even breaking a sweat. I came back later because I dropped something from the battle only for him to return it to me telling me to be more careful with it! He had no right to do that and I can't stand him for doing that!" Another Shannon shouted as she tried to cut Higgs with her buzz saws only to be sliced down by Higgs.

"Tell me about it! He's my squire rival and I can't stand him! He had his squireship handed to him just because he's the princess' best friend and I worked hard to get mine! He also has the nerve to challenge to spars and push me to the limits! He says he considers me the best squire there is to challenge him further but he doesn't fool me! He's just trying to get in my head with being nice well I won't fall for it so I go ahead and take him up on his offers! I'm not gonna let him win!" Higgs shouted as she thrust her sword into three Shannons.

"I know when I'm not attacking the plaza he has the nerve to say hi to me and ask me how my day is! I can't stand that but I tell him anyway because he'll win if I don't!" A Shannon shouted as she transformed into a net and launched herself at Higgs only to be slashed apart by her.

As Higgs face off against the army of Shannons the heroes of the plaza just watch not knowing what to make of the two girl. For some of the heroes there they knew those tow had a crush on Marco and that didn't exactly sit well with the girls at the plaza who also have a crush on him.

For Kelly and Star they were currently destroying robots while be sure not to get hit. Kelly almost got hit by a Raymond only for him to hit her hair instead however this caused Tad to fall out. "Tad?!" Kelly shouted as she looked at her ex-boyfriend. "What are you doing in my hair?! You were suppose to move out!"

"Kelly, I don't think I'm going to make it." He said. "He hit me pretty hard and I think this is it for me."

Everyone just stopped their fighting as they looked at the Raymond who hit him. "I was just trying to hit her, I wasn't trying to kill her. I swear." He said as everyone glared at him.

Kelly just gave a sigh. "Relax, he isn't dying." She said.

"How do you know? You're not a doctor." Tad replied. "But I think there may be a way for me to keep going."

Kelly just rolled her eyes. "Forget it Tad, I'm not taking you back." She replied as she turned her back towards him.

Tad then jumped up and floated towards her. "Please Kelly take me back!" He whined out.

"No Tad, it's over! We've been trough this multiple times already!" Kelly yelled.

"I'll change I swear!" Tad shouted.

"Tad, I'm not falling for that ever again so just stop." She said.

As Kelly and Tad argued everyone just watched the scene in front of them. A bunch of Boxmore robots couldn't help but be intrigued. "I don't know why but I can't look away." A Raymond said.

"I know this is so interesting." An Ernesto said.

"I hope she take him back." A Darrell replied.

Tad hearing this shouted. "You see he wants you to take me back!"

"Don't bring others into this Tad!" Kelly shouted.

As the argument continued Star took the opportunity of launching a huge narwhal to land on a bunch of Boxmore robots watching. Star was then surprised by an Ernesto and Darrell who jumped at her. Star seeing Ernesto up close decided to use a spell that he reminded her of. "Spider With A Top Hat Blast!" She yelled out as her wand spat out Spider With a Top Hat.

Darrell just started cackling as he looked at the spell. "He looks just like you Ernesto!" He giggled out. "He also looks useless just like you!"

Ernesto just gave an offended look. "Hey I'll have you know I have my uses!" He shouted.

As Darrell and Ernesto argued they failed to see the minigun coming out of the spider's hat until a Raymond pointed it out. "Uh guys." He said getting their attention and causing them to looked at the spider only to get blasted to pieces.

Boxman just gave out a frustrated groan as he watched his robots get demolished. Getting fed up he pulled out his red button. "That does it! Time for a Mega Jethro!" He shouted as a huge box landed and a Mega Jethro rolled out followed by a bunch of regular Jethros.

"I am Mega Jethro." The Mega Jethro roared out as it rolled towards Star.

Seeing this Kelly instantly came up with an idea to handle this and Tad at the same time. Ignoring Tad for the moment she pulled out her scissor and opened a portal. She then stuck her head into it and yelled. "Jorby, I could use your help!"

Jorby then stuck his head out. "What do you need help with Kelly?" He asked.

"That." She said as she pointed towards the Mega Jethro.

Jorby looked around to see the broken pile of robot pieces. "Okay but I want you to tell me what's going on after this." He said as he jumped out of the portal. After Jorby was out, Kelly quickly picked Tad up and tossed him into the portal closing it quickly. Jorby then ran at the Mega Jethro knocking him backward causing him to land on the other Jethros and then explode.

Boxman just gave out a frustrated scream as Star just said. "You know I think it would of been a lot better if the little ones were ahead of the big one."

As Boxman continued screaming, the rest of his robots were quickly destroyed leaving only one of each left. Seeing this Professor Venomous decided to end the fight. "Enough!" He shouted getting everyone's attention. "Boxman, in case you forgot we're here for something else. We need to find Fink."

The plaza heroes just gasped. "Wait a minute Fink is missing too?!" Rad shouted.

Professor Venomous just looked at the heroes. "What do you mean too? Is someone else missing?" He asked.

"My son K.O." Carol replied.

Venomous then looked at Star and her friends. "You said your friend Marco was missing right?" He asked.

"Yeah, he never showed up for the thing we were suppose to do." Star answered.

Professor Venomous just sighed as he shook his head. "Chances are all three of them are together." He said as he approached Mr. Gar. "Move aside." He said.

"There's no way I'm going to let you villains on to my plaza!" He screamed.

Professor Venomous just shook his head again. "I'm not here to attack the plaza. I just want to find my minion and take her home." He replied.

"You expect me to believe you showed up with an army of robots just to find your minion!" Mr. Gar shouted.

"I wanted all the help I could get finding her." Venomous replied. "Besides attacking the plaza in the process was Boxman's idea."

"Well I just thought it was would simpler to destroy everything so we can find her." Boxman said.

"I would like to see your footage to find out what happened." Venomous replied.

Before Mr. Gar could say anything, Janna decided to point something out. "I noticed during your conversation that guy acting funny." She said as she pointed to Brandon. "My bet is that he knows something."

Brandon just shook his head as he began to sweat. "I don't know a thing!" He shouted.

Professor Venomous just approached Brandon and looked at him carefully. "The sweat and the fear in your eyes proves that Fink threatened you to keep quiet." He said. "She really did a good job but I must insist you tell me where she is."

"I can't, she threatened to beat me senseless with one of Boxman's robots." Brandon whimpered out.

Professor Venomous just grabbed Brandon by his shirt and looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me, if you don't tell me where she is right now I can guarantee that what ever she threatened you with won't compare what I will do to you if you don't tell me." He said.

Brandon started crying as he whimpered out. "K.O. and Fink went to go rescue Marco from Cosma!" The villains and the plaza heroes just gasped hearing this. Venomous just sighed as he dropped Brandon who was sucking his thumb while laying on the ground.

"Who is this Cosma person and why did she take Marco?" Star asked.

"Cosma is a -20 villain." Carol replied. "I don't know why she would take Marco."

"Cosma wouldn't have done it unless she had a good reason." Venomous said. "She usually gets involved when the villain community is being threatened."

"That doesn't make sense! Marco isn't even from around here! How could he be a threat?!" Carol shouted.

"I don't know but she must have a reason for doing so." Venomous replied.

"What I don't understand is why Fink would go rescue this kid. I mean I get it that annoying K.O. would do it but I don't see why Fink would." Boxman said.

"I think I know why." Venomous said as he gave a sigh. "I remember taking her to the last villain party Cosma hosted. She tried to make Fink serve the rest of the villains and that didn't sit well with her. I told Cosma not to treat her like a lowly servant but she wouldn't listen. Knowing Fink she probably saw this as an excuse to get even. However to get there she would need a vehicle." Venomous then looked at Brandon. "Did she have one?"

"She had a trike!" Brandon yelled as he then went back to sucking his thumb.

"She must of somehow got one after I specifically told her to wait a week." Venomous said.

"How do you know she's there?" Carol asked.

"Cosma's home has a system built into it to block out all tracking spells and technology. I know Fink is there because I place a tracking chip I made on her. The fact that I can't find her proves she's there." Venomous explained.

"Well it explains why I can't track K.O. on his cell phone." Carol replied.

"I don't know what you guys are waiting for but I'm going to go rescue Marco. I save your kids if I see them." Star said as she got on top of Nachos with Janna riding with her and Kelly and Higgs riding Jorby. "Do you have his sent Nachos?" She asked as the dragon cycle just nodded. "Well then let's go!"

AS everyone watched Star and her friend run off Venomous looked at the heroes. "I'm not going to wait for her to rescue Fink." He said as Boxman just nodded and summoned his flying desk.

Before they could take off Carol stopped him. "Wait! I want you to show us the way." She said.

Venomous just nodded. "Very well, but just to be clear I'm only interested in getting Fink out of the trouble she's in. That's all." He said.

"I understand. I just want my son." Carol replied as Rad got his van ready with Enid, Carol, and Mr. Gar inside it. They then followed Boxman's desk as it flew towards Cosma's home.

EARLIER WITH K.O. AND FINK

As K.O. searched for Marco, Fink decided to tag along with him figuring that his search for Marco would lead to something valuable she could break. As they got near a room, they could here voices coming from inside. K.O. wanted to go busting in but Fink told him to sneak in and see who was in there. K.O. listened to her advice and followed her into the room making sure they were both well hidden.

When they saw who was in the room, Fink couldn't believe her eyes. "That's Billiam Milliam." She said as she saw the -7 villain surrounded by his minions and bodyguards. "She of known he be here. He does work with Cosma after all."

"Tell me about him." K.O. requested.

"Well he happens to be one of the other former investors of Boxmore and works with Cosma." She whispered. "He also happens to be the richest villain there is."

"How did he get so rich?" K.O. asked.

"Well Professor Venomous told me that he mostly got his money by making successful business deals and investments." She said. "However I heard a rumor that most of the money he makes comes from him."

"What do you mean?" K.O. asked.

"I heard he could spit out gold coins from his mouth but I also heard where the gold bars come from and believe me you do not want to know. Let's just say he's literally filthy rich and leave it at that." K.O. didn't understand what Fink had meant but just nodded anyway. They then listened as Billiam talked to his minions.

"I can't believe how successful my plan was." He saw as he gave out a snobbish laugh.

"Explain to me again sir, why you wanted me to create those fake documents?" A minion of his asked.

Billiam just gave out a small groan. "I did it because Cosma has spent too much time obsessed with that kid when it's clear I deserve all of her attention. After all I am the most richest villain ever and I should have the attention of a -20 villain instead of a stupid boy! I couldn't have an elegant lady like her be interested in a dumb boy like that so I decided to create some documents that made it look like he was stealing blueprints and client names from Boxmore knowing she would grab him. I knew it wasn't going to be enough to convince her so I had you make those documents that made it look like he was giving intel about us to P.O.I.N.T. I knew that would be enough to convince her to do the right thing with him." He said.

K.O. couldn't believe what he had just heard, sure he may not have understood most of it but he knew Billiam was the reason why Marco was kidnapped. "Well that explains why Cosma grabbed your friend." Fink said.

"She needs to know the truth." K.O. stated.

"She won't believe you." Fink replied. "My boss told me Cosma has worked with Billiam for years so he has her trust and she wouldn't doubt a word that comes from his mouth. In fact the only way she believe it is if the words come out of his mouth. Now I don't know about you but I'm going to find something to break, you should leave seeing there's no way to save your friend now. Cosma thinks he's a threat to the villain community and plans on eliminating him."

K.O. just shook his head. "No, Marco's my friend and I'm going to save him. Now I may not stand a chance against Cosma or Billiam and his minions but I'm going to try. I want to be a great hero and I intend to by saving Marco no matter what!" He whispered loudly to her.

Fink just look at K.O. like he was nuts. "Fine, I tried to warn you but it's not my fault you didn't listen." She said as she ran off only to stop and take another look at K.O. as he jumped out in front of Billiam and his minions before running off.

"Hey Billiam Milliam!" K.O. shouted getting the villain and his minions' attentions. "I'm here to rescue my friend Marco and I intend to expose how you set him up to Cosma!"

Billiam just gave a snobbish laugh. "I don't know how you got in here but you're clearly mistaken if you think you can rescue him. Besides you're a hero and Cosma trusts me completely. She won't believe a word you say." He said.

"Marco did nothing wrong to the villain community! You had no right to set him up as if he did!" K.O. shouted.

"I had every right!" Billiam shouted. "He had Cosma's attention when it should of been on me! I am the richest villain ever and I deserve to have Cosma's attention not some stupid kid! Speaking of stupid kids, it was very dumb of you to come here since you won't be making it out of here alive."

"You may think of it as stupid but I consider it helping a friend. Marco's my friend and I'm going to help him!" K.O. shouted.

Billiam just gave out another snobbish laugh as he then looked at K.O. "Get him." He ordered his minions and bodyguards.

K.O. was getting ready for them when Fink came running into the room tackling a minion. "What are you doing here?" K.O. asked. "I thought you went to go wreck some stuff."

"You saved my life earlier and I can't you fight him alone. I'm just returning the favor nothing else!" She shouted.

Billiam gave out another laugh as he noticed Fink. "Well if it isn't Professor Venomous' minion Fink." He said. "Betraying your master to help a hero what would he say? Well I don't think he would care since you're easy to replace."

"Boss would never replace me!" Fink shouted as she gave a hurt look from hearing those words.

"Oh but he can." Billiam said as he gave out a laugh. "After all you're just a minion nothing more. He doesn't care about you at all. In fact once you out live your usefulness then he would replace you with a new one. It's the way minions work."

"No Boss knows I want to be a villain and he's trying to help me." Fink said trying to stay strong but Billiam's words were clearly getting to her.

"It's so cute that you believe that but you should know it won't happen. You're basically nothing to him." Billiam said in a taunting voice. "In fact once you're gone I think I'll help him replace you."

Fink losing the will to fight was about to cry when she heard K.O. shout out. "That's not true! Professor Venomous loves Fink!"

Billiam just laughed at K.O. "And how would you know that?" He asked.

"Because I've seen the way Professor Venomous looks at Fink, it's the same way my mom looks at me." K.O. replied. "It's the look of love my mom has for me because I'm her son. Professor Venomous thinks of Fink as his daughter and there is no way that would change!"

Fink just looked at K.O. when she heard him say that. She had never once thought of her boss as her father before but K.O.'s words got her thinking. Professor Venomous has treated her a lot better than any other villain would treat their minion. She couldn't help but wonder if K.O.'s words were true.

"You honestly think a villain like Professor Venomous would consider some thing like that family?" Billiam asked.

"He is her family!" K.O. shouted out. "In fact ever since she and Professor Venomous moved into Boxmore, the entire factory became her family! I've seen the way she acts around Shannon and Mikayla so I know she considers them like sisters!"

"Boxman and his stupid robots are hardly something I would call a family. Why Professor Venomous would decide to work with a failure like Boxman I will never know. The man is nothing but a failure!" Billiam spat out.

"You don't know a thing about Boxboss!" Fink yelled as she looked at Billiam with fight in her eyes. "He's a great inventor! Sure his things may get blown up and destroyed but that just makes him work harder to make something tougher and stronger! And I like him since he makes me my Rat Trikes so don't you dare insult him anymore!"

Billiam just gave a scowl at K.O. for managing to snap Fink out of the depression she was in. If there was one thing he was good at it was using the right words to get people to see his way. It's one of main ways he has gotten rich by saying the right words and tricking people into believing them. Yet this small kid had managed to undo it all. He knew right away that K.O. was going to be a huge threat in the future and needed to be dealt with. "Destroy them both!" He shouted to his minions who nodded and proceeded to attack K.O. and Fink.

Billiam's minions began to attack K.O. and Fink who had managed to knock a few out. "Let's get this straight hero, I'm only fighting with you this once so don't count on it happening again in the future!" Fink shouted out as she punched out a minion. K.O. just gave her an understanding nod as he threw a fist like projectile at some minions running at him causing them to crash into a wall. Fink seeing this couldn't help but wonder why Cosma wasn't here to see what the noise was.

EARLIER WITH COSMA

Cosma was getting ready to head to the room Marco was in to get the information she wanted out of him until she was stopped by a woman's voice. "Lovely place you have here." She said.

Cosma turned around to see a a white skin demon like woman with red hair wearing a yellow-orange ballgown and a black tiara with a flame on top her head. "Who are you and how did you get past my security?" Cosma asked.

"The name's Hekapoo and as for your security I really don't know what you're talking about since I didn't see anything on, not that it would slow me down." Hekapoo replied.

"What are you doing here?" Cosma asked.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Marco Diaz and before you say you never heard or seen him let me inform you that I followed his scent all the way here not to mention I found these nearby." Hekapoo said as she pulled out Marco's cell phone and scissors. "Now I know he's here so be a good girl and give him to me."

Cosma just glared angrily at Hekapoo. "Who do you think you are to come in here and demand my prisoner?!" She shouted.

"You're keeping Marco prisoner here?" Hekapoo asked as she gave an angry look back to Cosma. "Why?"

"He has been giving detailed information about the villain community to our enemy and I cannot allow that to go unpunished!" Cosma shouted.

"Okay first of all that doesn't sound like Marco. He wouldn't be causing a war between two communities for no reason. Second where is the proof that he had been doing this?"

"I'm afraid that is privileged information and I can not show that to you." Cosma replied.

Hekapoo couldn't help but feel there was more to this story. "Alright if you won't show it to me then I'll go free Marco myself so he can tell me what this is all about." Hekapoo said as she tried to walk out of the room towards the one Marco was in only to be grabbed by Cosma.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Cosma said.

Hekapoo in a quick flash broke free of Cosma's grip and punched her in the face. "If you try to stop me then I will beat you into the ground!" She hissed.

Cosma just looked at Hekapoo standing her ground. "Clearly you don't know who I am so let me tell you. I am Cosma, a -20 villain and a high member of the villain community!" She roared out.

"And clearly you don't know who I am so I will tell you. I am Hekapoo, forger of all dimensional scissors as well as their enforcer and part of the Magic High Commission!" Hekapoo yelled.

"I don't car who you are since you have no chance against me!" Cosma shouted as she spat a fire ball at Hekapoo only for her to absorb it and throw on right back hitting her. Cosma quickly realized fire would have no effect on Hekapoo and ran towards her trying to hit her only for Hekapoo to disappear and appear right behind her knocking her down. It was then Cosma realized she was facing someone in a different level then the heroes. "It's clear there your in a whole different level than the normal heroes. It's obvious that I need to stop holding back!" She shouted as she ran towards Hekapoo and in a quick flash appeared in front of her hitting her in the stomach before Hekapoo could even realize she was holding back.

Hekapoo just gave a small smirk. "Finally a fight where I can go all out!" She shouted as she created several clones with their scissors out and ran straight at Cosma. Cosma immediately used her telekinesis holding several clones in place failing to see portals opening around her as clones of Hekapoo came jumping out punching her all around causing her to loosen her hold on the clones she was holding with her telekinesis causing them to break free and begin beating on her.

Cosma using all of the strength she could gave out a roar as a huge wave psychic energy burst out of her causing the clones around her to vanish. She then looked at the clones that were still standing and began attacking them causing them to vanish. When she realized there were no clones left, she immediately sensed the real Hekapoo behind her and blocked her attack. Hekapoo however just grabbed Cosma's arm and threw her to the ground but she didn't count on Cosma tripping her the moment she hit the ground. As both of them were on the ground they realized they were out of strength.

"I think a time out is in order." Cosma said as she sat up trying to regain some of her energy.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that." Hekapoo replied as she looked at her. "I haven't went all out like that in a long time."

"Same goes for me." Cosma responded. "So how do you know Marco?"

"It's sort of a long story so I'll give you the short version." Hekapoo said. "A while back Marco was doing something he wasn't suppose to with something he shouldn't have had so I confronted him about it. Now at first I thought he was just some no good kid and told him to get lost but he refused since he borrowed the thing he wasn't suppose to have from a friend and wouldn't leave with out them. I told him how one would using get them by taking a trial and he agreed to take one. Now I decided to humor him by giving him the toughest trial ever thinking he would give up but he succeeded proving me wrong in the process. When he did that I saw something in him that I never saw before."

"Greatness?" Cosma asked.

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"I saw it too when he saved me." Cosma replied.

Hekapoo gave a sigh as she noticed the look in Cosma's eyes when she said that. "I think we should take this break to talk about Marco. It's clear that you really don't want to believe he's responsible for what you think he is. Let's just discuss it hoping we can reach am agreement." Cosma just nodded thinking it was worth a shot.

BACK WITH K.O. AND FINK

K.O. and Fink were beating Billiam's minions to the ground like they were nothing. Seeing this he gave a sigh. "You would think that my money could the best henchmen but it's clear that I haven't bought the best if they could be beaten by two kids. If you want something done right then you need to do it yourself." He said as he began to spit gold coins at the two.

"So the rumors are true!" Fink shouted as she and K.O. took cover. "That must mean the other one is too." Fink said as she gave a shudder.

"You kids won't be getting out of here alive so come out and accept your fate!" Billiam shouted.

"What should we do?" K.O. asked as Billiam had his minions surround the area and slowly approached where they were.

"I don't know but one things for sure. I won't let him take me alive!" Fink screamed.

As Billiam closed in on them, a huge hole in the wall appeared as Star, Kelly, Higgs, Janna, Nachos, and Jorby came running in. "Where's Marco?!" Star shouted but then noticed the scene in front of her. "Uh what's going on?" She asked.

"I was trying to rescue Marco from Cosma since she took him but then I found out she only took him because Billiam Milliam told her that Marco was a threat to the villain community." K.O. said as he popped his head out.

Fink popped her head as soon as K.O. was done talking. "Not me! I'm only here to trash the place since Cosma had me serve guests at the last villain party she hosted here!" She shouted.

Janna just gave a small smile hearing that. "I don't know about you guys but I like that girl." She said.

"Janna go find Marco since you're an expert on finding him." Star said as Janna then took off while she looked at Billiam Milliam. "Now tell me why did you set up Marco?"

"I don't have to tell you a thing!" Billiam shouted.

"He set Marco up because he didn't like all the attention Cosma was giving Marco so he set Marco up knowing Cosma would eliminate him!" K.O. shouted.

Star just glared at Billiam in anger. "You set up my friend because you were jealous?!" She shouted as she thought of the similarities between him and Tom.

"Please, I deserve to have all the attention after all I am the richest villain ever!" Billiam yelled out.

Just then another huge hole appeared in the wall as Professor Venomous and Boxman along with his robots appeared. However another hole then appeared as Carol, Mr. Gar, Enid, and Rad entered.

"Boss!/Mommy!" Fink and K.O. shouted as they ran into the arms of their respective guardian. Professor Venomous just hugged Fink as Carol did the same with her son.

"Fink you're in a lot of trouble." Professor Venomous told her.

"You're in trouble as well K.O." Carol told her son.

"I'm sorry Mom but I had to help Marco! I knew both you and Mr. Gar weren't at the plaza at the time while Enid and Rad were busy at the bodega and someone had to help him." K.O. replied.

Carol just sighed as she knew K.O. considered Marco a friend and when a friend's in trouble he would do whatever he could to help them. "I understand sweetie, we'll talk about it later." She told him.

Professor Venomous just looked at his young minion. "I know full well why you decided to bring him here, young lady." He told her. "I am upset but also impressed that you managed to disable Cosma's security system. I thought you would of failed to see the back up."

Fink just looked away from her boss' face. "Actually Boss, I failed to see it and almost got blast to pieces if that hero didn't pull me back." She said.

Professor Venomous just gazed at K.O. and looked at Fink. "He did huh?" He said.

"Yeah it was the only reason why I decided to help him fight Billiam Milliam because I owed him one." She told him. "You're not going to replace me for that are you?"

"Now why would you think that? You should know that I would never replace you." Professor Venomous said.

"Yeah but Billiam said that I was minion and once I stop being useful you'll replace me." Fink replied.

Professor Venomous just gave a small sigh. "I should of told you that he has a way with words it's also one of the ways he has managed to get rich. He knows the right words to say to make people see things his way. He basically conned a lot of people out of money that way." He said. "You should know by now that I see you more than a minion. I see you as my daughter."

"That's what the hero said." Fink said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he said that you look at me like I was your daughter and that I was your family. In fact he even said Boxboss and his dumb robots were my family as well. I don't know why but I believed his words and that gave me the strength to fight with him." Fink explained.

Professor Venomous just looked at K.O. in amazement. No one has ever been able to break through Billiam's words before and the fact K.O. manage to do it shocked him. Shaking his head he looked at Fink. "Well Fink, you are my family and that won't change." He said to her as he then asked. "Now tell me how did you get a rat trike?"

Fink looked at the robots that were with Boxman and decided to blame Darrell. She still hadn't forgot that he wanted her to be a dog when they were playing pretend and she intended to pay him back for it. "It was Darrell. He left the door open making it easy for me to get one." She said as Darrell began saying it was a lie and Fink giving a wink to Shannon who winked back.

Professor Venomous noticed the wink that Fink gave to Shannon and knew immediately who was responsible for giving her the trike but it made him glad that she was getting along with at least one of the robots so he decided to ignore it. He then turned towards Billiam who was panicking. "Explain to me why you tried to destroy my daughter?"

Billiam could see the anger radiating from Professor Venomous but before he could a woman's voice asked. "What is going on here?" Everyone looked to see it was Cosma and with her were Hekapoo, Janna, and Marco.

EARLIER WITH COSMA AND HEKAPOO

Cosma and Hekapoo were taking the time of their break to talk about Marco. Hekapoo basically told Cosma her experience with Marco during the sixteen years he spent chasing her in her dimension. Telling her what kind of person she discovered Marco to be. Cosma listened to Hekapoo closely, she was jealous about some of the stuff she described wishing it was her having those experiences but at the end of the story she came to one conclusion. Marco wasn't working for P.O.I.N.T. He wasn't the type of person to cause a huge conflict between two communities. She had never doubted Billiam before but she would have to this time by having him check his sources again. Just then a huge scream could be heard.

"Wait a minute I know that scream." Hekapoo said. "That's Marco."

"Why would he be screaming like that I haven't done anything to him yet." Cosma said as they both got up to check on him.

When they arrived at the room he was in Hekapoo was surprised by what she saw. Inside was Marco strapped to a table with straps all around him and he was also wearing a black mask over his face. She also noticed some dark glasses on the floor. Hekapoo then saw the reason why Marco screamed. It was Janna and she was very close to him.

"What are you doing here?!" Hekapoo shouted.

"Yeah, Star got tired of waiting for you to save Marco back at the castle so we decided to come save him ourselves." Janna replied as she got extremely close to Marco who was just screaming at her to stop.

"Who is this?" Cosma asked.

"This is a friend of Marco's." Hekapoo replied as she then looked at Cosma. "That's a very interesting table what was the plan for getting information out of him, tease him if he lies and reward him if he's good?"

Cosma just turned red hearing that. "No!" She shouted. "I was only going to torture him for information. As for that table I happen to get it from Darrell after he had his father fired into the sun."

"Oh because it looks like you had more in mind." Hekapoo teased.

"Could you please untie me?!" Marco shouted.

Janna just got close to Marco. "But Marco think about the fun all four of us can have." She said teasingly into his ears causing his face to turn bright red and his nose to start bleeding.

"Okay as much as that sounds fun I think we should go see Star." Hekapoo said. "She is here right?"

"Yeah, she's currently going against some gold guy and his minions also there are two kids here." Janna replied.

"Kids?" Cosma asked.

"Yeah, one is here to save Marco while the other is here to trash your place since you made her your guests at the last party you hosted here." Janna answered.

"What?" Cosma asked clearly annoyed that two kids had got past her security system and one was there only to trash her home. Cosma then used her telekinesis to free Marco from the table while Janna gave a small frown. Hekapoo then returned Marco's cell phone and scissors to him as they left to see what was going on.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Everyone just stared at Cosma as she made her way to Billiam Milliam. "Tell me what is going on Billiam." She said.

"Well Cosma, I was minding my own business when Professor Venomous' minion Fink and this little hero here came bursting in beating up my minions and me demanding me to take them to the prisoner." He said as he then noticed Marco standing nearby.

"He's lying!" K.O. shouted. "I came here to find and rescue my friend Marco when I overheard him say that he set Marco up because he was jealous of all the attention you were giving him!"

"That isn't true Cosma." Billiam replied.

"I think it would be better if you heard it from his mouth yourself!" K.O. shouted as he pulled out his cell phone and pressed a recording that had Billiam admitting he set Marco up.

Everyone just looked at K.O. in shock that he had managed to get a recording of Billiam admitting it. "K.O. your phone isn't suppose to do that. Explain to me why you can record things with it." Carol said.

"Well Mom, when I showed Enid and Rad my phone they thought it would be good to have it do several thing. Enid managed to add that to my phone." K.O. replied.

Cosma just glared at Billiam with anger. "You set him up because you didn't like the fact that I was giving him attention?!" She shouted as she threw him into a wall with her telekinesis and began beating him.

"K.O. how did you come up with the idea of getting Billiam to admit he set Marco up?" Enid asked.

"From Fink." K.O. said causing everyone to give a shocked look including the little rat herself. "Yeah she said that Cosma would never doubt a word that comes out of hiss mouth and the only way she would believe it was if she heard it from his mouth herself. So I knew if I could get him to admit it to me while recording it she would believe it."

Marco made his way to Star. "Hey Star, sorry I had you worried." He said.

"Marco you had us all worried." She replied as she hugged him. "How long have you been coming to this dimension?"

"For a while." Marco responded. "It's a bit of a long story but I just come here to have some time for myself. It's sort of a private matter."

Star didn't know why Marco didn't tell her about this but she realized that she had been spending a lot of time with Tom lately and that must of had him feeling lonely. She just decided to let it go for now.

As soon as Cosma got done with Billiam, Professor Venomous decided it was his turn to deal with him. "You had quite the nerve trying to destroy Fink let alone give her the idea that I would ever replace her." He said as he looked at Boxman. "I think it's time to give Fink her birthday present early Boxman. You can make her something else for her birthday I feel she needs this right now."

"Very well." Boxman said as he pulled out a remote and gave it to Venomous.

Venomous then walked towards Fink. "Now Fink, we were planning on giving you this for your birthday but given what has happened and what Billiam told you, I think you deserve it right now." He told her as he held the remote in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's something you love doing when you can that causes someone to cry." Venomous told her.

"You mean?"

"Yes."

Fink then grabbed the remote out of the professor's hand. "How does it work?" She asked.

"Press that button first." Professor Venomous said as he pointed towards a button that she then pressed. A second after she pressed it, a huge hologram appeared showing her a huge harbor with a bunch of yachts docked there.

Billiam instantly recognized the place. "That's the place where I keep all my yachts!" He shouted.

"What next?!" Fink shouted.

"Just press the big red button." Boxman said as he gave a evil grin.

Fink just gave an evil cackle as she pressed the button causing the sky above the harbor to turn dark as a huge box covered in spikes came roaring down smashing everything in the harbor. Everyone just remained silent with their mouths wide open as they watched what had just happened except for Billiam who was crying like no tomorrow. Cosma just stared at Boxman who was giving an evil cackle as then looked at Marco who saw her and just nodded proving that she was underestimating him.

As soon as the cackling stopped Venomous approached Billiam. "Let this be a lesson Billiam." He said. "If you ever do anything to harm my daughter." Fink gave a smile hearing this. "I will make you wish that I just destroyed a yacht since I will do everything in my power to make your life miserable. You got that?" Billiam just nodded in fear as Professor Venomous made that threat and passed out in fright.

Cosma just gave a sigh at everything that she just saw and then looked at Marco. "I apologize for everything that happened to you Marco." She said. "I trusted Billiam a little too much and he used that against me. Believe me when I tell you it won't happen again."

Marco just gave an understanding smile. "I understand." He said. "You were just trying to protect your friends along with your community and you thought I was a threat because your friend said I was. You known and trusted him for so long that you didn't have any reason not to believe him. I don't hate or blame you but I have to ask. What is going to happen to him?"

Cosma just gave a sigh. "Billiam is too valuable for us to get rid off but I assure you he has lost all of my trust and will receive a long punishment for this." She said as she then turned to the others. "I am willing to overlook this intrusion for today only but the next time any of you decide to break in here you will face my full wrath. Now leave." Everyone just nodded and got ready to go as she looked at Marco one last time. "Again I apologize for what I did. I hope you forgive me for this."

"Look it was a mistake besides I now know who not to cross whenever I come to visit." Marco replied as Cosma gave a small smile and blush hearing that which didn't go unnoticed by certain people. With that said everyone then left her house leaving Cosma to deal with Billiam.

When they got back to the plaza, Boxman and his robots along with Fink and Professor Venomous returned to the factory as the heroes got back to work. Star and the others were getting ready to head back while Marco decided to talk to K.O.

"Hey K.O." Marco said getting the young hero's attention. "I just want to thank you for trying to save me and clearing up this mess to Cosma."

"You're my friend Marco and I always help my friends when they need it." K.O. said.

"Of course you do K.O." Marco said with a small smile. "You definitely going to be a great hero someday."

"You really think so?" K.O. asked.

"I know so." Marco replied. "I have to go now but I'll visit you when I get a chance okay?"

"Okay Marco." K.O. replied as Marco then joined his friends and went home.

THE END


End file.
